Getting her back
by scarletxx16
Summary: I'm back! This story is about jade and beck getting a divorce and some other things happen along the way that could maybe change their life, there will also be the other 4 characters mainly Cat and Andre , Hope you enjoy. REVIEW pweassee:)
1. Descisions

Hiyaaaa i have decided to start a new story if anyone wants me to continue whats going on please tell me and with ideas so here is either a one shot or story im going to upload about beck and jade they are older and married , hope you enjoy!;)

"You are so annoying"Beck said to jade

"Really ME annoying , god why are we even married!" jade fired back.

"Because we love each other!?"

"Speak for yourself..."jade said and suddenly regreted it after she saw becks face drop in shock.

"Jade please we can make this work"Beck pleaded trying to froget her last comment.

"I'm sorry i just can't do this anymore we have no spark left"jade said nearly crying.

"Babe... we can get it back maybe we just need a little break"Beck said also nearly crying. Fighting to keep Jade in his life.

"I think we need a break too" Jade replied

"Okayy well what do we now how long shoul the break last?"

"No , we won't get back together i mean a permenant break..."

"What do you mean!?"Beck said tears now rolling down his face.

"I mean i think ... i think we need a divorce" Jade said leaving beck and getting in her car and driving off as fast as she could.

Jade's pov

"Cat.. Cat I'm I'm coming over"Jade said a nervous wreck not even being able to see properly.

"Jade are you crying!?"Cat said hating to here her bestfriend cry.

"Yes of course i'm crying i have just left the love of my life!"Jade said having to pull over as she couldn't see anything behind her tears.

"Um Okay well pull over and i will pick you up , where are you? cat asked.

"Just about 10 minutes away you now where i mean"Jade said shaking as she spoke.

"Okay okay stay there im coming"Cat said excited she gets to go in her new pink car! but upset she has to pick up her bestfriend.

Beck's POV

Is , is she serious , she can't be we have been together since we were 14 we can have a divorce i can't let it happen

It won't happen!

Ohhh determined beck so thats was just a little bit of it to see what you guys think of it , I will probably update again tonight if i get any reviews please please do review and also review if you want me to finsih whats going on 2 and what you think of this story

Love from ~ scarletxx16


	2. Robbed

Hiyaa Uploading again , Please review on ideas aswell and about the other story still thanks x:)

Jade's POV

"Okay so what happened?" Cat asked me

"We had like an argument and he wanted a break and so do i and he asked for how long and I ... I just said i couldn't be with him anymore , I wanted a permanent break"I said uncontrollably crying. Usually i hate showing my emotion but i have ended the best relationship i have ever had so excuse me for crying.

"Oh Jade... well do you really want a divorce?" cat asked me

"Yeah but i don't want to be apart from him but i don't want to be with him anymore!"I replied.

"But why?"

"Because Cat , he doesn't act like he loves me anymore we argue like 100 times a day he usually sleeps on the couch because he comes home late and tired and when he is off work he still sleeps on the couch! We have no spark left just nothing i mean our whole we are on a break"I explained.

"I suppose but it beck and Jade , Jade and Beck you 2 go together like ice cream and sprinkles! I love ice cream and sprinkles once my brother bought me an ice cream but -"

"Cat!This is not the time"

"I was only going to say he dropped it and it got ran over by a truck and it was so funny the truck had strawberry ice cream on it!"Cat said hysterically laughing.

"Oh Cat..."

"Hehehe Sorry but yeah anyway what are you going to do , where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know but i need to just drive somewhere and have some time to myself i mean im only 21 ! I need to live a little"I exclaimed.

"No,you need to talk to beck!" Cat pleaded.

"No Cat , not at the minute i just can't face it , see ya i've got to go i will call you later"I said while i hurried out.

"Jade wait! Oh who am I kidding"

Andre's POV

I cant beleive jade is leaving beck there perfect together. Beck has just rang me crying saying jade wants a divorce and drove off he has text her about 50 times and rang her too many times to remember. Once i arrived i saw only beck's car in the drive way like he said , i opened the door carefully trying not to startle him.

"Hey dude"I said seeing beck sat staring at the turned off tv like he was in a trance.

"Beck.." Still no answer.

"Okay Beck your scaring me whats happened?"

"She's gone" he said emotionlessly not taking his eyes off the tv like he was watching his favourite programme but actually staring at a black screen.

"Jade , she can't have just gone she lives here"I replied.

"She's gone Andre, she's leaving me after everything ... gone"He said still emotionless.

"Look cat has just text me saying she just went to hers but said she needed time to clear her head, she's going to come back beck"I tried to explain trying to sound as certain as i can.

"She doesn't love me anymore she won't come back to me"

"She will beck , she will and you two will talk things out and be back together in no time"I said trying to be hopefull

"She's gone andre , why can't you understand you didn't see her , hear her crying saying how she needed to get away" he exclaimed still fixed on the tv like a robot.

"She probably needed to get away because she was having a hard time trying to find an acting job or any job you know trying to get money and keep a smile on her face"

"How do you know all this?"Beck said finally moving but his eyes not staring at the tv but glaring at me.

"She told me she's scared you will leave her you have a job it's an acting job aswell she wants to be happy for you but she's jealous and despises you and she hates it" I explained.

"Get out"Beck said.

"What bro i haven't done anything!?"I said shocked holding my hands up in surrender.

"You have your making things up , your lying!"Beck said know screaming

"I'm not dude I'm not !"

"You are , you've ruined this now get out!

I stayed still

"GET OUT! he said yelling now close to my face

"I'm not lying"I said quietly but loud enough so he could hear and walked out the door.

Jade'sPOV

It's getting dark now and I'm literally out of gas , I pull over , lost ,scared I didn't know what i was thinking on a deserted rocky road going nowhere , not lights , no signs nothing.

Lonely

Scared

Lost

Confuesed

I walk down the streets tears forming in my eyes,do i want beck do i not. I see a shadow . Its getting closer and closer but what is it?

I fall on the ground, I can't feel my head the shadow was a man i see him looming over me with a baseball bat that he must have hit me with/ My vision become blurry my eyes shuting but i struggle to keep them open.

"Give me your money!"The shadow said.

"NOW"he demanded.

"No"I say trying to sound strong and demanding but coming out weak and petty.

"GIVE ME THE MONEY!"he said the bat hitting my ankle somehow.

I fumbled in my bag to weak to argue £45, I give him the moeny knowing it's not enough

"Thats it ?! , Your car"He said.

"What about it?"

Before i got an answer i heard the engine start and saw the lights behind me moving further and further into the distance away from must of saw my keys that fell out my purse.

I lay there cold not being able to even see properly. But I'm not giving up yet!

Beck's POV

"Hey there hottie"I looked from where the voice was coming from over the loud music in the club.

"Um hi"I responded getting uncomfortable.

"Follow me"she comanded. She has long borwny blonde hair bright red lipstick one of the most slutty dresses ever but her eyes they were dull and grey unlike jade's bright and blue with hints of green.

"I'm I'm okay thanks"

"You sure babe" she said putting her hand on my thigh sliding it up slowly whispering in my ear.

"Im married"

"So am i , lets be a little ... maughty she said saying the last bit in a hushed tone.

"Ok"I said and followed her . Stuff it! Jade's probably out having some fun with some hot blonde haired guy with green eyes.

Andre's POV

"Jade , Jade are you okay can you hear me?!"I said down the phone , she must have called me by mistake i cant here her.

"Andre.."her voice was weak.

"Andre can you pick me up from tokyo's night club?"

"How did you get there?"

Just pick me up please"

"On my way"

Jade's POV

The last place i saw was tokyo's night club it took me a lot of courage not to go in there but i decided to drive off and get robbed. I stumbled my way back forgetting it was there. I rang Andre i couldn't get Cat to pick me up again.

Beck's POV

This girl was a great kisser actually , we went back to my place and had some fun her warm breath against my neck biting it kissing me.

"I have to go"she said

"No stay"I slurred out drunk , so was she probably why i let it happen.

"No I should be at work"she said trying to gather her things together.

"Work at this time of night?"

"Yeah i was at work when you met me , I work at Tokyos , Tokyos night-"she said but fell back on the bed drunk as hell.

I can't believe she worked there,but doing what.

Jade's POV

"Where do you want dropping off?"Andre asked

"Um home please"i said looking down

"What happened, you cant walk and keep shutting your eyes and holding your head?"he asked

"Nothing andre just leave it, please..."I begged

"Okay, here we go beck's probably in"

"Thanks"I muttered and walked to the door stumbling inside. I heard snoring , beck doesn't snore?

I walked up to his room and saw something i never thought i would see some slut sprawled across his bed snoring and beck naked layed out sheets covering half of him , his arm over the sheet covering not much.

He has cheated on me , were not even over yet.

I slid down the wall crying my eyes out head throbbing with every tear i saw becks eyes on me , I must have woken him up.

"You You! I drove off , got robbed and hit and your going out with some sleazy whore inviting them back to our house in our bed!

"You know i thought was i being serious about a divorce but i am you w*nker ,now get out!

Please review and sorry for somethings i'm not saying grey eyes browny blonde haired girl are sluts or blonde haired green eyes boys are so sorry if i offended anyone i don't mean it Now please review review review! xxxx

Love from ~ scarletxx16


	3. Kissing in the rain

Get out beck please just leave!

"No babe It's not what it looks like

"What else does it look like"I yelled back holding back the tears.

Please , I thought we were over

So did i but i didn't go round sleeping with the first person i see

I was upset and confused

I was too ! I got mugged beck some dude stole my car hit my round the head with a baseball bat!

"What?! some did that to you"beck asked looking concerned

"Yes they did i have a big lump one the side of my head and couldn't walk!"

"Oh Jade why didn't you call me?!"

"Um maybe because you were out with this hippy!"

"Urgh god just get her out !"I said not being able to look at any of them.

Beck dragged her out the apartment and onto the corridor.

Beck's POV

For goodness sake this girl is heavy. I heard the phone ring from inside ands a few minutes later i heard the phone drop and a vase smash.

"Jade what the hell is wrong now!?"I asked annoyed

"Beck! My cousin that i grew up with just died!"Jack said starting to cry.

"Oh I'm so sorry"I said giving her a hug.

"No you're not beck you're not!"She said shoving me off her.

"I'm only trying to help"I said innocently.

"No you're not you are just trying to make me forgive you but you know what im sick of this and im sick of you!"Jade said storming out our room and grabbing a suitcase.

"Woah Jade what are you doing?!"I said grabbing the case of her.

"I'm moving away , I'm staying in a hotel for a while , we are selling this apartment and getting a divorce , k?"Jade said storming around the house.

"No it's not we just need a little time away and were not selling this place and we aren't getting a divorce and what on?!"I replied.

"Well I'm going to go and talk to my lawyer now and file a divorce on you cheating on me and we are selling this place as if I'm not living in it neither are you. Plus we need a lot of time away"Jade demanded.

"Well where am i going to stay?!Beck asked.

"You can stay whether you want im going"Jade shouted as she sotrmed out .

By the way the next time you see me will be in court!" she said as she left the door.

Jade's POV

I went the nearest hotel and checked in, Once i got in i called my lawyer and told him i wanted a divorce on the case of beck cheating on me. I'm so angry at beck! I just need everything to be sorted out. But i still love beck but i cant be with him anymore i just can't there is nothing left.

I sent beck a text : _Beck we have a meeting with the divorce lawyer tommorow , we need to see if we can legally get a divorce you better come._

Beck :_Okay fine I'll come and pick you up since you don't have your car_

I replied to beck and laid down on my bed thinking about whats happened,I can't believe were going to get a divorce i have been with him for so long. It's staring to rain so i thought I would take a walk. For some reason i love walking in the rain so does beck. Everything I do reminds me of him. I went outside and took a walk thinking of beck thinking of what could have been . Stop it Jade,I need to forget about him , he is no longer part of my life.

I was walking , walking towards someone familiar. Beck. It's beck i freeze on the spot wondering if he has seen me , he did and starts running towards me . I just turn back and walk away but he grabs my arm , the rain falling harder harder. The next thing I know his lips are on mine he pulls me closer to him , my hand going to his chin his hand on my back. We break away and just smile.

"By the way where still getting a divorce"I said quietly to him before grabbing him ,putting my lips on his and he kisses back willingly. How cliche kissing in the rain but I don't care I need him at least for now.

Please review I don't know what i think to it i won't put on another chapter unless i get at least 3 review so please if you read I know you probably csan't be bothered or are on your phone but just press the review button and i will read one of your stories victorious or not. Promise:)

Love from ~ scarletxx16


	4. No Divorce for Jade

Holaaa , hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jade's POV

I rolled over in bed , it felt familiar and nice , warm crips sheets not hotel sheets. It smelt like beck and my perfume on the pillow. I slowly opened my eyes to see something I didn't think I would see. I starred wide eyes at him, what the hell has happened!

"Beck Beck! , wake up!"

"Mmmhhrr what jade?!"He said rolling over and opening his eyes, he also nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What Jade what are you doing her- of yeah last night"Beck siad rubbing his head.

"Yes , last night what happened!?"I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"Umm well we kissed and went back here and things kind of went from there?"Beck said trying to remember

"Okayyy well how far you know did we go?"I asked kind of knowing what the answer would be.

"All the way baby ... all the way"

"Omg , okay well did you use ... protection?"

"Nooo, but your on the pill right?"he answered being hopefull.

"No beck I'm not that was one of our many fights i told you i was off but you didn't want me to be because you couldn't be bothered to wrap it up!"I said getting angry.

"Oh god not that again , so what are you pregnant?"he asked.

"Well how am i suppost to know , i hope not and anyway we did a few times without I'm sure i will be fine"I said trying to reasure myself.

"Yeah okay well shouldn't you ya know tak a test?"

"Yeah , I suppose but , I can't yet it won't work for maybe 3 days to 2 weeks!"I said panicking.

"Okay well i guess we will just have to wait"

Oh god i can't im too anxious , we are getting a divorce we can't bring a baby into this!"

"We can Jade , we can"

"How ?! "

"By not getting a divorce , Jade! I love you more than i have ever loved anyone"

"I don't care beck , you sure have a bad way of showing it."

"Jade please j-"

"No Beck, No !"

"My mind is made up this was just like a last fling , okay we are no more anyway I'm going back to the hotel and i will see how long it takes before you can take a pregnancy test and you better come to the divorce meeting"I siad before picking up my stuff and putting my clothes on.

"see ya" beck replied sighing.

At the divorce meeting.

Beck's POV

Jade was wearing a skirts and really smart suit with her hair tied back and a lot of paper work. She looks so smart so beautiful,gorgeous. Hopefully she will change her mind.

"Afternoon"Jade said to me in a very proffesional way eyeing me up and down looking at my suit.

"You scrub up nice"I say to her trying to break the ice.

"Thanks , but lets keep this strictly on the divorce"She said anxious to get in.

"Mr and Mrs Oliver" the judge called. I'm going to miss being called that soon it will be Jade West and Beck Oliver , Mr Oliver, Miss West.

"Yes your honour"Jade said sitting down formally.

"Okay so I see you are filing a divorce on the case of Mr Oliver cheating on you" The judge said. Jade nodded and I just looked down.

"Wait um your honour I did technically"cheat" on Mrs Oliver after she wanted a divorce.

"Yes Mr Oliver bout you hadn't filled one , wanting a divorce are just words cheating on someone is physical . Actions speak louder than words Sir. But anyway I cant not let this divorce procede"He replied seriously.

No One's POV

"What!"Jade said standing up outraged.

"Mrs Oliver I request you to calm yourself down and seat yourself unless you want to spend the night in Jail"

"No Sir" Jade said quickly sitting down.

"Haha"beck said immaturely.

"See what you are keeping me with!"She said ready to blow again.

"Miss you two if you don't mind me saying are a mess , you as i can see from this you 2 are always fighting and don't know anything about divorce and are very yond and haven't been married long so I am putting you 2 in for therapy."

"For goodness sake why cant you just say go ahead get a divorce , I will get my scissors on you!"Jade demanded.

"Jade calm down therapy will help."

"Excuse me I don't want to go talk to some random stranger about our problems"

"Well you are going to have too"the judge and beck said in unison.

"My God why don't you two just get married!"Jade said and stood up and walked out the building outraged.

Sooo what do you think Jade probably won't end up pregnant as i did that in my other story but please review about ideas and do you want jade to be pregnant

A) yes

B) No

and what do you think of them having therapy?

Love~ Scarletxx16


	5. Fake Jason , Real Jason

Hey sorry I didn't update yesterday I didn't have my laptop I will update probably every night!:) Enjoy

Jade's POV (_on the phone with Cat_)

"Why did the judge say you must have therapy?"Cat asked.

"I didn't know , he said we weren't ready to have a divorce and we should give more time and all this crap that I can just not go through"Jade said annoyed.

"How are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"You haven't like cried the whole time and I know that you know you are forgiving him to easily , you know it yourself!"Cat replied.

"I know , but it's just easier with having to go to therapy and everything"

"No you need to stand up to him , he cheated ! he cheated on your vows on your trust! everything"

"Yeah Yeah your right Cat , we are going to go out tonight bring some random hot dude back and have some fun!"I said excited

"Omg yayy!"Cat said happily

"Oh Cat.."I replied

"Hehe sorry"

"It's okay come to becks at 8?I asked

"Yeah okay and I will tell him that you are meeting Jason

"Ah yes , Jason isn't real right?"

"No , wait I don't think so"Cat said

"Okay see ya"

"Bye"

Beck's POV

I heard a knock on the door and saw Cat in a pink dress.

"Hey is Jade in we are meeting Jason!"Cat said excitedly

"Um yeah she's in and who the hell is Jason?!"I asked trying to keep calm but the anger bubbling up inside of me

"Yeah he is just some guy that kinda likes Jade, I think"Cat said with a smile stuck on her face laughing

I turned around when i heard the sound of Jade's stiletto heels and her in a gorgeous black tight-fitting dress with a silver collar with yellow at either side of the collar , it was beautiful hugging her , showing off her body gorgeous but classy.

"Wow Jade you look great"I said trying to keep my mouth from drooling and shutting it.

"Thanks,you ready Cat?"

"you look great Jade like really great!"

"Thanks Cat , so do you"

Jade's POV

"Thanks , right let's go pick up Jason"Cat said waving to beck and shutting the door behind me giggling.

"Haha did he buy it Cat?"I asked

"Totally he looked really jealous!"Cat excalimed.

"Great, right let's go have some fun and party!"I said putting my hands up in the air letting go for once.

We got to the club and got in and there some great guys here and I'm hoping to be laving with one and so is Cat even though she says she isn't fussed you can danced for a while partying to loads of songs having drinks.

"Right Cat let's go do some shots!"I said motioning over to the bar.

"Okay"Cat said as I lead the way.

"Hey ladies , what can I get you?" the bar man said eyeing me up and down and smiling.

"Um 2 tequilla shots with lime please!"I said loudly over the music.

Me and Cat downed 2 and I downed another 3.

"Jade I think you might be getting a bit drunk"Cat said seriously for once.

"Cat have some fun!"I said feeling a bit tipsy.

"OKAY!"Cat said happily dancing around.

"Okay Cat look that guy keeps looking at you go over to him!"I said pointing to some guy he winked at Cat.

"Hehe okay Jade but who are going to go with?"

"Trust me I will find someone now go!"I said pushing her towards him. Cat finally left and went to him and I knew they would have some fun.

"Hey there babe"some guy said snaking his arm behind me dancing.

"Hey!"I said really getting a bit tipsy now.

"Wow someones a hot mess"The guy said.

"Hahaha thanks"

"Whats your name?" he asked

" West ... Jade West!"I said . "You?"

"Jason"He said giving me a handshake.

"Omg ! y friends said to my hus - room-mate that i would meet a guy called Jason!"I said amazed.

"Wow , wanna come over and meet some of my friends , don't worry I'm some creepy guy. Trust me"I said guiding me over to his friends.

"Okay wait I need to tell my friend Cat"I said going over to Cat and whispering in her ear and find out she was spending the night with her guys so win win.

I went back with Jason, he had light brown hair and green eyes. I always loved green eyes.

"Hye these are my friends Mike and Scott"he said motioning to these 2 guys who were also quite good-looking but Jason was the best,

"Hey guys"I said happily.

"Are you drunk?" Scott asked me

"Probably"I said taking a nother sip of my drink.

We went and had a dance and by the end i was officially drunk , stumbling all over the place wooing and having my hands up , jumping around everything. We had some shots I had 4 the wimpy boys had 3. I always win at shots!

"Haha do you want to come back to mine?" Jason asked.

"Oh yes "I slurred as he picked me up bridal style and putting me in a taxi to his place.

The rest I don't remember.

I stumbled over to Beck's house in the morning my feet killing and my head pounding. I went up the lift and took of my shoes and went down the corridor bare foot knocking on the door.

"Hey where the hell have you been I have been worried sick!"Beck said

"Um well I went back to Jason's and oh i remember now we went to the club and I had loads of drinks over 15 most of them shots and we had so much fun and went back to his and he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me and left me this"I said pointing to my Hickey. "And then yeah did the ... stuff"I said giggly and whispering to beck. I guess i was still a bit tipsy.

"Omg Jade! I went with some girl and it was the end of the world and you go with some guy and it's just fine"Beck said mad.

"Look I kinda feel a bit ba- no beck I don't you did it straight away , if it was my way we would be starting to get our divorce and you know from now on we are just roommates not married people not even friends just room mates we can talk and maybe have a laugh and that is it. Beck you hurt me! You didn't show me that you ever loved me when we were going out okay always flirting with girls more than once a day. It made me feel like crap and then I say I want a divorce and you go off straight away! "I said outraged my head hurting from yelling.

"I didn't know you felt that way and I'm sorry we will just be room mates then"Beck said ashamed and walked into his room.

Oh crap

Okay what did you think it's a bit of a mess sorry i had to get off the laptop and needed to finish it. So should beck fight back?

A) Yes

B )No

C) he should be friends with jade but leave the subject

Thanks and review please:0

Love ~ Scarletxx16


	6. Therapy

HELLO ! I haven't updated in ages sorry it wont happen again ! I was at a sleepover 2 days well nights and had school work aswell and have to watch I'm a celebrity get me out of here!;) Hope you enjoy...

Beck's POV

I miss her , i miss being close to her and kissing her and holding her when she sleeps. I just sleep in the spare room but usually on the couch and fall .asleep watching tv but this night , I walked into the living room and saw her asleep on the sofa watching some scary movie that i paused. I brought her a blanket and put it over her, its so funny that we have been together since we were 14 and have been married since we were 20 and are having a divorce from being married about a year, 22 and divorced great well Jade's 21 and divorced. Why can't we just make it work, at least we are having therapy and i hope it will save our relationship and not get a divorce.

The car ride was silent all the way and in the waiting room when we entered the therapy room we saw a woman who had brown curly hair and brown eyes, she looked nice and easy to talk to at least , she looked around 27- 29 .

"Hello there I'm Jess nice to meet you , take a seat. Okay so I underastand Jade you filed for a dicorce on the circumstances of differences and the fact Beck cheated on you. So you were admitted to therapy before re concidering your divorce , correct?"she said making sure she got the facts right.

"Yeah thats correct"Jade said speaking up.

"Okay good , now tell me why you decided to get the divorce Jade, what was life like for you 2?"she asked.

"Well we were always fighting and never talked about things properly Beck slept on the sofa from work and we sometimes went days without talking to each other and we had no marriage left it was more fun at work and with friends and we just lived seperate lives together."Jade said and I realised she was right , we need help we had no marriage left.

"Oh okay well that would be annoying and hard to live with but beck is that true , how do you feel about getting a divorce?"she said her eyes getting wider...

"Well I just realised Jade was right and we had nothing left really but I think we need sometime to work on it and not just give up already"I said honestly.

"Are you accusing me of giving up ?"Jade said slightly outraged.

"Not really but we maybe should have talked about it and it was rather dramatic"

"Excuse me , you were asleep a load of the time and doing a job you love, I was cleaning at home getting up at like 8 in the morning doing house jobs cooking , running errands having a job as a waitress while you do something you love . I have a lot of time to think and I felt real lonely and every time I tried to talk it was always in a minute or later and we never actually talked about it!"Jade said shouting at the end.

"Well sorry"I muttered.

"You should be you have no idea what you put me through then you cheat on me as soon as I say it you run off while I get mugged not even caring"Jade said looking very upset.

"Okay well it seems you 2 have a lot of issues to sort out so we only have a 15 minute appointment today the others will be an hour long so each session I will ask you to do a task , this sessions is to go on a date"She explained before I could talk.

"What No I'm not doing that!"Jade said being her stubborn self.

"Well Jade I'm sorry but if you ever want to get a divorce or sort out these problems and make progress you are going to have to, okay so I want you to have a date at a restaurnat tonight and talk about issues in the past issues you have with each other know and what you each want in the future whether that is with or without each other and next session we will discuss how it went, can I trust you 2 to do that?"She asked.

"Yes I'm all for it"I said quite cheery that we get to have a date just us 2 and are forced to talk.

"Fine but only so we can get a divorce and move on"Jade sneered. I was hoping after tonight that she will at least consider giving us another chance.

"Okay well thankyou and see you next session in 2 days, Goodbye"she said leaving shaking our hands and letting us walk out as she walked out with us.

We got in the car and drove off each think about the date ahead.

Well I hope you liked it the next chapter will actually be the date and it will be a long one, so what should they say about the future

a) They want to give it another try.

b)They both want a divorce

c)Beck/Jade wants a divorce Beck/Jade wants to stay together

d) any other suggestions are welcome please

I am so sorry I haven't updated I feel really guilty but I will update every day hopefully except this saturday , I can't ever update Sundays as I don't have my laptop and I don't update every other Tuesday as I'm out. But Thankyou and please REVIEW REVIEW ... Pweasseeeee:)

Love~ Scarletxx16


	7. The Therapy Date

Hiya , hope you enjoy this chapter and in a few chapters everyone will be meeting up , you guys get to pick where so that includes the 6 main characters not Trina she will come in even later so please review or PM me on where you want them to meet and what should happen . Enjoy:)

Jade's POV

Can't believe me and Beck have to go on a stupid date , I just want a divorce ! For goodness sake is that too much to ask.

"So where are you taking me for our great night?"I asked sarcastically.

"Well don't get to excited, and I dunno someplace nice I suppose"Beck shrugged.

"Some place nice?, as supposed to that skeffy place you took me 3 weeks ago!"I barked back.

"Whatever Jade, and it was nice and tonight you are going some where a lot posher than that, trust me"Beck replied smugly.

"Oh I can barely contain my excitment!"I said and walked off . I'm so angry our stupid therapist is making us do this , it will just cause more arguments like it is doing already.

Beck's POV

After Jade, rudely stormed out, I decided to call Cat to ask her where I should take Jade.

"Cat, our therapist said me and Jade needed to gon a date tonight , where do you think I should take her?"

"Hey Beck! and you should so take her to this really nice Italian Place down the street from my house , me and my brother went there for his birthday but were not allowed back because he shoved pasta down the waiters pants and then hahahaha funnyyy"Cat exclaimed forgetting what happened after her brother shpved pasta down the waiters pants.

"Um Okay Cat thanks "I replied.

"Omg have fun he he don't order pasta and shove it down the waiters pants and oh be nice to Jadey , Bye"Cat said happily.

God she is so bipolar a few days ago she was really mad at me being some very protective best friend now she is all back to being Cat again.

I went to my room , the guest room as Jade sent me out of our shared room , since the whole cheating scandal. I really hope she can forgive me , I was just so upset and shocked she wanted a divorce and had no idea she was getting mugged. Poor Jade, I really need to make things up with her tonight. I glanced over at my clock it read 5:34 . I better tell Jade to start getting ready as I have booked a table at 6:30.

"Jade"I called out. No answer.

"Jade , Jade where are you ?"I asked again , still no answer.

I walked around the house shouting her name but I heard no reply. I was starting to get worried , she was nowhere to be seen. I didn't hear her walk out or anything,I knocked on our I mean her room door. No answer. I opened the door and couldn't see her but saw a shadow , next thing I know Jade is sat on her beck with her scissors listening to some music with her headphones in.

"Jadeeee"I said wafting my hand across her face.

"What.."she replied quietly now looking at me.

"Why didn't you answer when I was calling you?"I asked.

"I don't have to answer to you , anyway what do you want?!"she barked back.

"Um well I was just going to say I have booked a table at an Italian restraunt near Cat's for 6:30 so be ready by then. Jade just nodded her head and walked over to her wardrobe like a robot without saying anything.

"Are you going to just watch me get dressed?!"she said staring at me.

"Well no , okay I will just leave , be ready by 6:30"I called at her leaving the room.

"Yes , Yes I know"she said quickly shutting the door behind me.

"This will be a fun night"I muttered to myself.

"I heard that!"Jade barked back. I just stood and laughed to myself and got ready.

6:20

"Jade , you ready?"I called out walking out to her room.

"Yes in a minute don't rush me!"

"Okay then when do you-"I was cut off by Jade walking out.

"She looked amazing as always, since high school she had grew her hair out so it was messily straight and she was wearing black leather trousers and a white top which was sleeveless with a jeweled black collar and leather jacket.

"You look really sexy"I said scared to what her reaction would be.

"Thanks , but I know" She said confidently while walking away in her 4 inch black peep toe heels so she was the same height as me.

We both walked out the door and down the stairs to the front door of our apartment building and walked to my car in the car park and got in and started driving.

I heard Jade huff as I started driving.

"Look Jade, I know you don't want to be doing this but have some fun okay , if we talk about us and get thing sorted the sooner you will get what you want"I said trying to sound as nice as possible.

"What do you mean get what I want , you make it seem like I'm some spoilt brat"Jade sneered.

"Well look you can't think I want a divorce and I just want to work things out but in the end I know it will end up going your way"I replied honestly.

"Hopefully it will but It's for the best if we get a divorce"

"How is it possible the best for us to get a divorce?"

"Well you know , we don't even have a marriage left Beck , why try and save something that's not there."

I didn't know how to respond to Jade saying that , maybe she was right , we should get a divorce ... wait no Beck.

"Jade , we don't have a marriage left your right but I love you and that counts for something and I'm pretty sure you must have at least some love for me left, so why get a divorce if we still love each other?"I asked.

"Well because we don't act like it , you can say it but if none of us act like it then it doesn't even count, so there is no point in any of this as I have tried to say"

"There is Jade , there is something between us, it might not be much but there is something , look we are here now so lets just get everything out that we want to say and stop being so negative."I said and Jade was taken back as how demanding I was , but I was not going to sit here all night without making any progress.

"Fine"she said quietly and slammed the car door and got out.

We walked in to the restraunt and took our seats and ordered our drinks. I got an orange juice as I'm driving back but surprisingly so did Jade.

"Why did you just get orange juice and not wine or something?"I asked.

"What I can't even order the right drink?!"

"No Jade , you know I was just wondering why you didn't get alcohol or something?"

"Well sorry for not wanting to destroy my liver"Jade snapped back.

"Okay then , what are you going to order?"I asked.

"Um the Chicken salad"Jade said looking at the menu.

"You can have more than that?"

"Well I don't want anymore , I'm not to hungry"

"Jade, you have to eat something"

"No , I'm fine , I said I'm not hungry"

"What wrong with you , you seem more on edge?"I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing"Jade said getting tired.

"Jade..."I warned.

"Fine!... If you must know I'm getting freaked out as I'm supposed to be starting my "lady cycle" tomorrow but if I don't then I know I'm ya know"Jade excalimed.

"Jade, it will be fine okay don't worry you probably won't be we have done it before without, even if you are I will support you whatever you decide to do okay"I explained.

"Okay ... thanks"jade said muttering the last bit.

"Good , now lets order then talk"

Jade just nodded.

After we had ordered , me and Jade started to talk.

"Do you remember when we told my parents we were getting married"I said chuckling.

"Omg , it was terrible"

_Flashback_

_Me and Jade decided to tell my parents at their wedding anniversary. _

_"Hey Mum , Dad , me and Jade have to tell you something"_

_"Oh god son , Jade's pregnant isn't she"my dad said huffing._

_"Noooo, me and Jade have decided to get married!"I excalimed excited._

_"Oh Beck honey that is great!"mum said hugging me and then Jade._

_"Well this just had to happen you had to marry her didn't you"my dad said annoyed._

_"Dad, I love Jade and she is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me._

_"That tramp ! the best thing that ever happened to you, give me a break"_

_"Dad seriously don't call her that , she is not she is anything but , she is beautiful , talented and everything that I could ever want"I explained outraged my dad would think such a thing never about say such a thing._

_"I'm sorry son , I'm just getting stressed out"Dad said ashamed._

_It's okay just don't do it again okay"I warned him._

_"It's okay Beck , can't please everyone"Jade shurgged._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh god that was so embrassing"Jade said.

"I know , sorry about that"

"It, It's cool I'm not fussed"Jade exclaimed and started laughing.

"Oh god ,I hope we don't end up like your parents!"Jade said laughing at me.

"What why mine , what about yours?!"I asked.

"Well mine too but your are so annoying!"Jade moaned.

"Yeah well yours are ,... yeah mine are annoying"I said giving up.

"Yep they are"

"What have we become Jade?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know, were comparing ourselves to our parents , we are turning into them but an even worse version."I explained.

"Oh god we are."

"What would you like in the future?"I asked Jade.

"To be a famous actress, don't see that happening any time soon unless that's all I focus on really."

"I mean about us"

"Well I mean I guess I still want a divorce but I dunno Beck , I just don't know okay. Why do you keep pressuring me ! I am fed up of all this pressure just because I said I wanted a divorce doesn't mean it's all my fault. We have nothing left Beck nothing , we are 2 old crodgidy married couple who fight all the time , have no spark left and don't even sleep with each other! But if we do get a divorce I'm scared Beck okay, you heard it I'M SCARED because what if you go off with some hot chick like I dunno Tori and get married and have beautiful kids and are famous and I'm just a waitress in a dead-end job living with bunnies and scissors beck I will be alone !Jade said trying to hold back the tears at the end of it.

"Wow Jade I'm sorry I didn't know you felt this way"I said getting up and putting my chair next to hers and bringing her in for a just sat there me holding Jade her sobbing into my shirt for about 10 minutes.

"Wait , I bet your trying to trick me into having a divorce aren't you!"Jade said outraged.

"Wait no Jade , just listen -

"No! You listen to me , how could you do this your just trying to trick me !"Jade said and stormed out the restraunt everyone looking at us.

"Sorry I'm just gonna go "I said and ran out leaving the money and a tip on the table.

"Jade Jade!"I shouted and saw her kicking the car door.

"Jade , look at me , I'm not trying to change your mind I was just asking what you wanted in the future."I defended

"Urgh god Beck stop it , just say you don't want me to have a divorce you would do anything to change my mind!"Jade sneered at me.

"Fine , yes Jade , I DON'T WANT A DIVORCE ! You happy now! I want you to forgive me I do but you just won't okay so I have gave up trying I want to work this out so badly and don't want to lose you, but if you won't accept e trying to help then fine!"I said and unlocked the car and got in.

I looked at Jade and she just slid down her side of the car door and sat on the cold wet ground with her head in her hands against the car.I got out as I couldn't stand to see her like this,I sat on the floor in front of her and took her into my arms.

"Beck , I don't want to do this anyone, I'm fed up."Jade said looking up at me.

"What made you want to get a divorce other than us not really having anything left in our marriage, there must be something else?"I questioned.

"Well its just , you know when you were out-of-town for the week rehearsing for that play you were in and I just loved it, Cat and your mum were asking me if I missed you and wanted you to come back and I'm sorry but I said ya know I'm fine on my own me and Cat had some good fun nights out and I stayed in watched a movie and actually went out hinting around town and got that advert and you always say its dangerous to be wandering around looking ofr an acting job and you would never let me and everything and I felt so guilty and still do feel guilty that I enjoyed time away from my husband so much."Jade explained looking down ashamed.

"Jade I am a little taken back by that but it's fine you are allowed to like time away from me I am really annoying and I hated the time away from you and you liked it It's fine okay it's no reason for a divorce really just talk to me about it okay."I said trying to get her to calm down.

"I suppose, can we just go home? she asked.

"Yeah come on then."

Okay so this is the longest chapter ever I kind of left it ona bit of a cliff hanger as to if she is pregnant or as to if they are wanting to get a divorce still and there was a lot of drama and content in there so I hoped you liked it and could understand it. I am very proud of this chapter fi I do say so myself. Please review as I need your ideas as to what to do in the next chapter and do you want all the gang to meet up and where? REVIEW :)

Love ~ Scarletxx16


	8. The descision and the wait

ThankYou cottenpopcorn and glitter hearts for helping me with the story it means a lot !:)

Jade's POV

When we got home I thanked Beck for taking me out , then he kissed me on the cheek which I found a bit wierd but anyway I went to my room and just fell back on my bed. I wasn't feeling too good the chicken didn't taste very nice, either that or I'm going to be a mum . I kept thinking about me and Beck we haven't really sorted anything out , we have just made things more akward. I got up and went and walked to his bedroom door. I was about to knock when I heard Beck sobbing , I was shocked Beck never cried like ever!

"Beck"I whispered through the door.

I waited a while to here and answer but then he replied "Jade , Jade what are you doing up?"He asked in a hushed tone.

"Um well, can I come in ?"

"Yeah sure"Beck said openeing the door.

"Okay Beck we need to talk , what is going to happen with us ?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know whats going to happen with us in the future , what do you want to happen with us?"I asked slightly scared of his response.

"I kind of want us to be back to the way we were when we were when we first met , you know you were always clung to my body. I also want kids at somepoint before were 30 but you know it all takes time , if its meant to be , it's meant to be."He explained with a sigh.

"Yeah I suppose , maybe we should at least see where this goes"I said quietly, looking down.

"You serious?" he asked a small smile appearfing on his face.

"I suppose , this doesn't mean the possibility of us getting a divorce is off the table, but the possibility of us isn't off the table either"I explained.

"Thank you so much Jade , I love you so much okay and lets try and be back to the way we were and you always being clung to my body"He said picking me up and kissing me.

"Okay , now this means we still have to take it slow,plus I do love you a lot and don't really want my life without you but I just need a bit time, okay?"I asked looking into beck's brown eyes rubbing his arms.

"Anything you want , aslong as I'm with you"He said leaning down and kissing me.

Since highschool we had both got taller but Beck was notw taller than me than before bot by much but a bit. So everytime we kissed he had to lean down more , he also got more muscular which made him a lot hotter.

"Do you know how hot you are"Beck said to me , like heard me talking abput him in my head.

"Well so have you"I said as held me close.

"You um want to sleep in our room tonight?"I asked Beck.

"You sure about that?"Beck asked.

"Yeah , I have kind of been lonely at night"

"Me too"Beck said,kissing me.

We got into our room and got into bed and started making out , we always did that after a big fight we also did some other make up stuff, but were not ready for that again yet.

"I love you Jade"I heard Beck whisper into my neck.

I just smiled and went to sleep whispering soflty "I love you too"

The Next Day

Beck's POV

i woke up to the sound of Jade's phone ringing, It felt great to see her cuddled up in my arms again. I nudged her and she rolled over moaning and answered her phone.

"Hey Andre"I heard her say.

She put it on speaker.

"Hey Andre"I said down the phone.

"Hey man whats up, you 2 good again?"he asked.

"Yeah kind of we are still going to therapy though"Jade said looking down ashamed?

"Oh cool , um Jade can you out me off speaker(Jade put him off speaker and to her ear) are you , ya know pregnant?"Andre asked.

"Omg I totally forgot I can find out today can you go get me a test?"She asked carefeully.

"Urgh do I have to!"

"Yes, you have too!"Jade said.

"Fine"

Jade hung up.

"Andre getting you a pregnancy test?"I asked.

"Yeahh"Jade said looking nervous.

I decided to change the subject, "Hey you want some breakfast?"I asked.

"Will you make it"Jade asked.

"Yes"

"Good, because I wouldn't have made it anyway"Jade said walking to our en- suite.

Andre walked in with the test, I gave it to Jade and she went to the bathroom I went with her.

We waited and waited silently pacing around.

Then we looked at the...

**Sorry cliffhanger!**

**I think I am going to start another story when I get to 50 reviews on this story I will write more chapters and I will carry this story on a while but I need ideas for this story and a new one the new one will be with them in highschool !;-) please help me and give me ideas ;)**

**Love ~Scarlet xx16**


	9. Positive or Negative

ThankYou cottenpopcorn , glitter hearts , XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D , Bhind Green Eyes, Luciana Abril and Jeremy Shane.

Beck's POV

We looked at the test , it read negative

"Oh thank god"Jade sighed releieved.

"Yeahh , think you should take another one just to be sure"I said to Jade.

"Alright Oliver but I'm not made of pee"

"Okayyy"I chuckled and went out the room while jade did another test.

"Beck you can come back in now"Jade exclaimed through the door.

I opened the door and sat down on the bath next to Jade.

"Hey do you um , do you want a baby now?"Jade asks me.

"Well not really now , but soon yeah"I said looking down.

Jade just nodded and looked at the test and eyes widened.

"Jade,Jade what is it?"I asked concerned.

"Look it um says positive"

"Realy let me see"I said grabbing the test of Jade.

"Yep it does, but ya know negative weighs out positive does it in this case?"

"I doubt it"Jade snapped back.

"Me too , welk take another one and if not we will go to the doctor."

"Well I cant take another one at the minute I have no pee left!"

"Okay well should we just go to the doctor?"I asked.

"Okay , call them"Jade sighed.

"Well we have an appointment in 20 mins , so lets go" I said grabbing my jacket.

Jade just nodded and followed me.

The car ride was silent except for the radio and odd signing or huming along to a song.

"You okay?"

"Not really , I'm just freaked out a bit"Jade said.

I just held her hand as we checked in and sat down.

"Urghh all these ill coughing people"Jade sneered looking disgusted.

I just laughed and rubbed her arm.

"Jade West?"The nurse said coming into the wating room.

"You can stay here if you want"Jade said looking at me standing up.

"No , I'm coming with you"I said walking by Jade.

We went in the room and Jade layed down on the bed and I sat down next to her , as we waited for the doctor to come in.

"Hello I'm Doctor Marshall and I understand you are here for a pregancy test?"She asked.

"Yep"Jade said popping the p quietly.

"Okay well lets get started, we will do a ultrasound to see if there is an egg"

We both nodded.

"Well it looks like you are not pregnant"She said.

I stared at Jade and saw relief take over her body.

"Thankyou so much"Jade said getting up and taking her bag.

"Your welcome come back if you need anything, bye"Doctor Marshall said waving us out.

"Well thats good"I stated.

"Yeah it is! I'm so relieved."

"We will have a baby when its time"I exclaimed kissing Jades head.

Jade just gave me a small nervous smile and looked down. I was starting to wonder if she ever wants to start a family.

Jade's POV

We pulled up to the building our apartment was in and went up the stairs silently. Neither of us knowing what to say to each other just staring blankly at the stairs ahead. Once we got into the apartment me and beck sat on the couch me on top of him his arm around my shoulder and on my leg. Still silent.

"Want some coffee?"Beck asked.

"No"I said in a hushed tone.

"Jade west not wanting coffee?! Thats a first"

"I just don't feel like it"

"Thats okay , soo what do you want to do the rest of the day?"He asked trying to crack a smile.

"Nothing"

"Alright then" beck said slightly taken back.

I got up and said I needed some fresh air to beck.

"I didn't know what was wrong but something didn't feel right. I could tell beck was upset we weren't having a baby , it was written all over his face even though he was trying to hide it.

I walked back up the stairs ready to confront beck but I was locked out.

I knocked on the door but suddenly felt sick to my stomach I heard no answer I only just had enough energy to knock again then I just felt my legs give up on me , I was on the floor weak. I landed harshely on my side my ribs in so much pain , I couldn't move my side was killing me, I was to weak I hated it. Weak.

**I don't know how this happened but It did so what do you think and in the next few chapters I think there are going to be a lot of suprises! Jade is not pregnant and didnt collapse because of that and do you want jade to **

**a) go to hospital**

**b) Stay with beck**

**c) Get up and run away wothout beck knowing **

**also what do you want to happen to Jade ! what wrong with her please tell me what you think should happen. Sorry about the predictable jade collapsing blah blah blah but it leads into what is going to happen next and it needed to happen. Anyway...**

**Love ~ Scarletxx16**


	10. Unexpected Reunion

This chapter is long! Took me a while to write but its worth it please please please review I havent been getting many this chapter is full of exciting stuff so please keep interested!

Beck's POV

"Jade , Jade Jade!"I said shaking her body , she still had a pulse thank god.

"Jade wake up for me please baby, open your eyes"I said crying and shaking Jade.

I saw her eyes slowly flutter open but she closed them straight away and her face turned sour with the tried to move but couldn't she held her ribs in pain.

"Jade tell me where its hurting?"I asked.

She couldn't talk but pointed to her ankle and he ribs and groaned in pain.

"Okay I will get help just try to breath through the pain"

Jade nodded and laid there silently her face changing with the pain. I didn't know what to do I have never been in this situation before.I grabbed my phone and called 911 but as soon as I dialed I looked at jade she was mouthing something to me.

"Don't"I heard her whisper.

"What?"I said coming near her.

"Don't... Don't call 911 I don't want them here I'm fine"Jade said in a hushed tone

"Jade you are not fine you may have broken ribs"I said and dialed again.

"Beck,just help me up and drive me there then , I can't lay down here anymore it hurts too much"

"Okay just try to relax and I will help you up"I said unsure of how I was going to get her up without seriously hurting her.

I held her head and slowly propped her body up but jade kept wincing with pain.

"Jade just let me get help I'm going to make this worse"I compalined

"Don't just leave me on the floor"Jade demanded.

"Jade please just work with me here, I can't get you up on my own"

Jade tried to get up and I helped her about 10 minutes later we finally got her up but she was crying in pain.

"Okay Jade we have to got to the hospital okay, do you think you can walk?"

"Mmhh"

She started to walk but her ankle gave up on her and she fell on me.

"Jade are you okay?"

"Do I look like it?"she said still managing to be sarcastic.

"Right lean on my side and I will carry you"I said slowly picking her up and running down the stairs and getting her in the looked like it hurt a lot , it will be fun getting her out again I thought to myself.

I got in the car and put the keys in the ignition and pulled out into the road. I was panicking like mad trying to get there as fast as I could see Jade moan and groan in pain trying to keep it a red light I decided to quickly call André and tell him to tell everyone to meet me at the hospital as I knew they would want to come.

When we finally got to the hospital I went into the hospital and got help to get Jade out of the car. Once we were in I saw everyone waiting there Cat , Robbie , Tori and André.

They took Jade away saying she would be okay but to wait her for news.

"How did you guys get here so fast?"I asked looking at them all.

"We just took a taxi , and it's Sundays none of us are at work today so we came straight away"Tori explained.

"Is she going to be okay?!"Cat asked panicked.

"I guess , I mean I just opened the door and saw her collapsed on the floor , I have no idea what happened."

"It feels like we haven't all met up in ages , who would think that we all meet up again in the hospital"Tori said laughing slightly.

"Yeah"Robbie added happily.

"Beck don't look so worried she will be fine , you just need to take a bit of time of work to take care of her"Andre exclaimed to me lightly punching my shoulder.

"Yeah I mean I'm just a supporting character but we need to finish filming soon then get this movie out"

"See I know you just want to take car of Jade but you have to get money in a the minute with Jade not working"Robbie said.

I just nodded and put my head in my hands,after everything going on lately I just felt Jade was the only thing left and I needed to hold onto her. We all just sat in silence for a bit thinking about different things,the only thing I could think of was how we need to take a break

"Hey guys um do you think we could like take a trip just to clear our heads a bit"I suggested.

"I was thinking that too omg we are so in sync!"Cat squeeled.

I just nodded and chuckled to myself.

"Yeah that's a great idea , where should we go?"Tori asked.

"Canada"I suggested.

"Omg Beck you and Canada"Andre said laughing.

"What Canada's great we could go on some beaches there they have some really nice ones near Vancouver's coast!"I defended.

"Ohh I can get another Canadian sweater!"Robbie said clapping.

"Great"We all said.

We started talking about our trip to Canada and about jade and wondering if she would like it.

I was starting to get nervous though, they took Jade away almost an hour ago. The sweat was begging to get into the creases of my clammy palms.I looked around the hospital it was an ugly white colour and smelt strongly of cleaning products.I remeber when me and Jade last came here when my dad got attacked by that dog she decided to buy me. We haven't been here since, it has changed though it used to be a pale blue and have pictures on it of random paintings that weren't worth much at all hung all over the walls. There used to be cream shiny tiles that you could see your feet in. Now its all bleak and white , no cheap painting no shiny floor just boring stinking waiting room.

"Mr Oliver?"A doctor said as he came into the room.

"Yes yes that's me"I said standing up a bit to eagerly.

"Mrs Oliver is going to be okay but she has a badly bruised rib and a sprained ankle, you can go see her and the nurse will be in as you have some forms to sign"He said before walking away.

Jade's POV

"Hello"Beck said quietly waving to me.

"I'm so glad your okay"He said sitting next to me and taking hand.

"Yeah"I said quietly.

"Does it hurt a lot still?"I asked.

"A bit , but Beck"I said.

"Yeah"

"I wanna get out of here its so annoying and smelly and its to much white its pathetic!"I excalimed annoyed.

"That my Jade"I said pulled her in close.

"You don't own me"

"I know, but I like to call you mine"Beck said kissing her head.

"Sap"I muttered.

The gang all walked in.

"Hey Jade , how you doing?Tori asked cheerfully.

"Urgh vega your happiness is making me sick!"I moaned.

"Well..."Tori said offended

"Well..."I mocked.

"Okay Okay girls ju-"Andre said but was cut off by Cat.

"WERE GOING ON A TRIP!"Cat squeeled excitedly jumping up and down.

"Cal , Calm down Cat"Robbie said holding her shoulders.

"What were taking a trip?!"I asked.

"yeahh" they all said.

"Well where , when?"

"Ummm Canada"Beck muttered.

"Ohhh Beck , I don't like Canada I want to go to the beach and relax ! not go fishing and eat maple syrup"I groaned.

"1. We are going to Kitsilano Beck in Vancouver its just like the beaches here but it has more scenery and 2. The only food Canadians eat is not maple syrup"Beck argued back.

"Whatever"I muttered.

To which they all laughed. Rude.

**Sooo what do you think , I hope you love it and please review and Johnny no name the other chapter was technically chapter 10 as I deleted a chapter which was just saying can I have ideas , it was just an A/N. So please review about what you want to happen and Jade is going to soon get a job while see is on the beaches in Canada, shout out and I will review one of your stories to anyone who guesses correctly!**

**PM me if you want any clues ;)**

**Love~ Scarletxx16**


	11. Cliche Beach Fun

**So SeddieCabbie69, lol PM'd me and asked for a few hints and guessed right so well done !:)**

**Enjoy the chapter, I saw no one else ever has made Jade this career before so I though I would give it a try. Sorry if I sound really creepy about how tori Cat and Jad****e look but its from a guy opinion and my girl crushes coming out;) haha im straight promise... Enjoy**

2 weeks later

"Right lets all head to the beach"Tori said cheerily.

"Wooh lets go"Everyone cheered.

"Yayy"Jade muttered sarcastically.

"Relax"Beck said and kissed Jade's head and took her hand.

At the beach.

"Beck you were right this beach is amazing"Tori said twirling her hair and smiling to beck.

"Ha yeah she I told you"Beck argued back.

"Yeah its so rad cool!"Robbie cheered.

"Maybe you shouldn't say that out loud"André said and patted Robbie's shoulder.

"Lets go change into our bikinis, come on Tori , Jade!"Cat squeeled and dragged them to changing rooms on the beach.

"Yeahh you do that"Andre said smiling so did Beck.

"Why are you smiling like that?"Robbie asked.

"Well you see rob beach , Bikinis , GIRLS"Beck explained to Robbie.

"Ohhhhh goodie girls wearing bikinis on the beach!"Robbie clapped.

"Yep get excited rob"Andre said.

Robbie the took his top off and beck and André glared at him confused.

"Look I worked out , can you tell?"Robbie asked posing.

"Urghh , suree..."Beck uttered smiling at Robbie.

"Look here they come"Andre exclaimed pointing at the girls.

Cat and Tori came towards the guys , Cat was wearing a bright pink halter bikini and Tori was wearing a sandy brown bikini.

"Hey where's Jade?"Beck asked while André and Robbie were looking at the girls(creepy)

"She's just coming now , look"Cat said pointing to Jade. She was looking tanned and shiny wearing a black and Bluey green patterned bikini , she looked stunning her hair had been grown out a lot since highschool and was blowing behind her to the side and she looked wow.

Robbie and André looked gob smacked to see Jade looking so ... hot . She had had a tan and had a super toned flat stomach because she found when she was stressed she would excercise and boy has it paid off.

"Okay let's go play in the sea!"Cat said jumping dragging André into the sea with her.

"Great, the ocean"Jade moaned leaning back into beck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Jade come on , there are no dolphins in this part of ocean okay"Beck reassured her.

"But , there might be and I don't want to swim in toxic waste!"Jade argued back.

Beck just picked jade up bridal style and ran to the sea with the others and got far enough in and dumped Jade in while she was hitting his bar chest and yelling at him.

"Beck!"Jade screamed and splashed him he hair blowing around her and getting in her face so she couldn't really see that he was about to splash her back.

"Oh alright them Mister!" Then she splashed him again and so did he and then she did and It went on for a while.

"Hey Cat, who are those people with cameras?"Tori asked Cat.

"Ohh I don't know, Robbie who are those people?"Cat then asked Robbie.

"They look like they're going to shoot something maybe for a film or something"Robbie shrugged.

"Hey you guys wondering about that crew over there?"Beck asked walking over through the water with Jade following holding his hand.

"Yeah , what are they doing?"Andre asked.

"Um I dunno let's go ask"Beck said and stood up with Jade and André following.

"Um excuse me , are you filming something?"Beck asked.

"Yeah we are shooting a commercial for the Calvin Klein new Spring Bikini wear"The camera man explained.

"Well we are not moving!"Jade snapped.

"Jade..."Beck said embarrassed.

"Don't worry we might not even be shooting it looks like rain and the sun is setting already and one of the models has bailed so ..."the camera man said sitting down.

"Okay then thanks"Andre said and they all walked off.

"What are the doing here?"Tori asked.

"There shooting a Calvin Klein bikini commercial but might not be because of the weather"Andre explained.

"Oh well if there doing that I want to put something over this , theres loads of men don't want them looking"Tori said and Cat nodded so they went to pout something over them.

"Yeah it is getting a little chilly"Jade said looking down her hands over her arms.

"Here cheesy I know but have my shirt"Beck said and handed her a plaid button up shirt.

Jade grabbed the shirt and put it on.

"Your welcome Jade"Beck said sarcastically as Jade didn't say Thankyou.

"Funny"Jade sneered and walked off.

"Grunch"André muttered to which Robbie and André chuckled.

"Hey um how old is that girl?"The man who beck, Andre and Jade talked to earlier.

"Um she's just turned 21"Beck said confused.

"Oh well she is really gorgeous, um could we have her number as we need some new models and she is perfect for the campaign we need a tall , thin, brunette"The man explained.

"Like a model?"Beck asked stunned.

"Yeah , don't worry I'm not some creepy guy , this is for reeal"He said.

"Well um okay heres her number and I will talk to her about it"Beck said and wrote down Jade's number he knew off by heart.

"Thanks man" he said and walked off.

"Wow Jade a model , I mean she does look good like smoking hot ya know"Andre said staring at Jade looking at her up and down.

"Okay André , tad creepy"Beck said patting him on the back.

"Yeah I know I just haven't had a girlfriend in nearly half a year , I would find a fat ugly woman hot"Andre sighed.

"I haven't had one for a year , up top André"Robbie said raising his hand for André to high-five.

"No man . no."

**So I hope you liked it , the next chapter will be a lot longer but I needed to update and I won't be updating until maybe Thrusday as I'm going my first time ice skating tommorow night AHHH! and have a science test to revise for but hope you enjoyed it and do you want Jade to**

**A) Want to be a model**

**B) Kill Beck for giving away her number to a "creepy" stranger.**

**C) Refuse to do it**

**D)Moan at Beck but still do it.**

**And**

**Would you like any other parings or friendships but CADE friendship is coming soon! **

**Please review ! **

**Love ~ Scarletxx16**


	12. Guys and Girls

They all went back to Beck's Aunties little house while Jade was still walking on the beach.

"Beck are you sure your fine with Jade just walking around on the beach by herself?"Tori asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine she's 21 Tori "Beck said calmly.

"Alright then"Tori said and held her hands up.

"Oh Tori stop worrying"Jade said dramatically walking through the door.

"Whatever"Tori muttered looking down.

"So um Jade , here this guys number wh-"Beck started.

"You are giving me guys numbers and were together, well Beck you mus have read this all wr-"Jade burt out cutting off beck.

"Jade, calm down , you know the guys filming that commercial?"Beck asked also cutting Jade off.

"Yeah?"Jade questioned.

"Well one of the models bailed out and they want someone like you to do the shoot with the other girl, its just a one off thing"Beck explained.

"Where are you going with this , are they saying I'm not good enough to do it myself?!"

"No Jade they want you to do it"

"Oh well um , wait you don't know this guy but you just excepted this guys numbers to give to your girlfriend?!"

"Wait you guys are married right?"André asked.

"Yes but Jade didn't want the title husband and wife at the minute we aren't ready for it again , she says"Beck explained.

"Oh she says , now I don't have a name that's nice and shady"Jade barked back.

"Look Jade , this guy is for real they wouldn't be here in Canada when it's about to rain to shoot a fake commercial and pretend to be working for Calvin Klein"Beck defended.

"Well they could , but I see what you mean. But why do they want me to do it?"

"Well your beautiful and well really super hot!"Beck said to which the guys nodded.

"Urgh pervs but modeling isn't really my thing"

"Yes Jade but it could be and you can still be an actress it doesn't mean your a full time model its just a one off if you want it to be . But you probably will get other offers once this pictures all over billboards and magazines and stuff"Beck exclaimed.

"Wait its going to be like verywhere?"Jade asked.

"Yeah its going on their website , all over the internet , their magazine all shops that sell Calvin Klein stuff"Beck said trailing on a long list.

"Do you really want that many people seeing your girlfriend in a skimpy bikini?"

"Not exactly but your really gorgeous Jade , I think you should do it"Beck said confidently.

"I suppose I kind of am"Jade sighed.

"Oh Jadey you should so do it , then I could say I'm friends with a model!"Cat exclaimed clapping and hugging Jade to which she let happen for a second then pushed her off.

"Jade it's a really good opportunity and it could give you publicity for acting"Tori explained.

"I don't need your advice vega"Jade replied bitterly.

"Come on Jade , it will be great. I will be with you all the way"Beck said whispering into her ear.

"Fine"Jade said fairly confidently. "Yes I will call them"

"Do it now!"Robbie said.

"Alright Robbie chill out"Jade explained picking up the phone.

"Hello , Jade West here , you saw me on the beach and talked to my boyfriend"Jade said down the phone playing with her hair.

"Oh yes , well are you interested we would love for you to model for us"

"Yeah sure, when and were?"

"Tomorrow and same place on the beach at 4:00 am , we are doing a morning shoot when the sun comes up this time as it predicts rain later like today"he explained.

"Seriously that early ?!

"Yep that's the modeling industry for you"

"Great...Fine yeah okay meet you there"

"Thankyou Bye"

"Bye"

"So what did he say?"Beck said bouncing up and down in his chair.

"That I need to me him at 4:00 am tomorrow on the beach"Jade said excitement rushing through her but she didn't want to show it too much.

"Wow that's great baby , I'm so proud of you!"Beck said bring Jade into a tight hug.

"Group Hug!"Cat called out and everyone smothered Jade.

"Get all your filthy paws off of me!"Jade yelled, while they all backed off.

"Okay Okay"

"Right well bye"Jade said and grabbed Beck's hand dragging them into their room.

"Jade this is amazing , but we are leaving tomorrow morning"Beck explained upset.

"Yeah I know I will just stay here and come home the next day"Jade shrugged.

"I don't want you to be alone all day and stay here all on your own , you don't even know your way round an inch of Canada"

"Beck I will be fine , you guys go back in your car and I will go back in a taxi"

"Okay but I will meet you at the border at least"

"No , Beck I will be fine , I'm a big girl"Jade stomped getting annoyed.

"Okay but I won't see you for like 24 hours!"Beck whinned.

"Aw baby Beck gonna miss me"She said ruffling his hair.

"Yeah he is"Beck pouted.

"Well get over it"Jade said hit Beck round the head.

"Aren't you nice , you big meanie"Beck said rubbing his head.

"Yeah yeah , I'm taking a shower then eating then sleeping if I have to get up at 3 in the morning"Jade huffed. She really needs her sleep so good job I'm not there to see that.

Beck walked out to the rest of the group in the living room.

"Hey Beck , where's Jade?"Robbie asked.

"Shower"

"Ah"

"Since it's our last night can we go out and hit the Vancouver town"Andre suggested.

"Yeah we so should"Tori agreed.

"Jade can't she has to sleep and I think at least one of us should stay with her"Beck exclaimed.

"I will! Beck you can go out me and Jadey can have some fun!"Cat said.

"We both can Cat"Beck said and smiled.

"Come on guys , Jade can stay here on her own"Robbie moaned.

"I will just stay with her Beck"Cat said.

"Alright then"Beck shrugged.

That night

"Night Jade"Beck said and kissed Jade.

"Yeah yeah Bye night, bring Cat in"Jade said waving to Cat.

"Alright you kids have fun"

"We will"Cat screeched.

"Mhh great"Jade moaned.

Meanwhile Tori , Beck , Andre and Robbie went out to hit Vancouver city.

"So where we going again , Beck?"Robbie asked.

"Caprice Nightclub and lounge it's really cool , and not like most other nightclubs"Beck explained.

"Hot corn!"Robbie shouted.

"This is going to be a long night"Tori muttered.

"Got that right"Andre also muttered walking to the taxi place.

"Come on guys , Caprice is really fun I used to hang out there all the time"Beck excalimed.

"Yeah come on peeps!"Robbie said skipping off.

"Yeah it is going to be a long night"Beck agreed.

Back at the house

"So what do you want to do?"Cat asked jumping up and down on the bed.

"Sleep"Jade muttered.

"It's only 7:30"Cat pouted.

"I know but I have to be up about 7 hours and I need lots of sleep"Jade moaned.

"But.."Cat said her lip quivering at Jade not wanting to spend time with her.

"No Cat"

"Please"

"No"

"Please

"No"

"Please"Cat begged again.

"No Cat I need to sleep"Jade argued back.

"Please!"

"Oh my god fine for 1 hour!"Jade groaned giving in and sitting up.

"Yay, we can play loads of games and eat sweets and watch sad love story movies!"Cat explained clapping and running off to bring back monopoly,ludo,The Notebook, Dear John,Popcorn,Donuts and her laptop.

"Right lets play some board games first!"

"Oh I can barely contain my excitement.

"Oh goodie"

"Right I'm being red."

"Phooey"

"I'm being red , you can be yellow , like the sun"

"Okay,your turn"

"Fine,right I got a 6 so I can get this one out and roll again"Jade muttered talking to herself.

"Hehe Jade, who are you talking to?"

"You"

"No you were talking ti yourself weren't you"

"No"

"Yes you were"Cat said poking Jade's sides.

"No Cat , I wasn't get off"Jade quiremed a smile forming on her face.

At Caprice

"Okay look it's 8:00 we have too be back by 11 so lets just have some fun and not get to drunk"Beck explained clearly.

"Alright then , Robbie I hate to say it but your going to be my wing man okay"Andre said pointing over to some girls at the bar.

"Oh I don't know they look a bit out of my league"

"Oh yeah they totally are but ya know , there fine for me so come on"Andre said motioning over to them to which Robbie sighed and followed.

"God I feel like an idiot on a guys night out basically"Tori said awkwardly.

"Ha well you can go out and get some guy?"Beck suggested.

"Oh yeah right"Tori scoffed.

"Oh come on you amazing,I'm sure some guy will be lucky to have you"Beck said trying not to sound like he was coming onto her , which he was not.

"I suppose but I mean not like you and Jade"

"What about us?"Beck questioned.

"Well you 2 are perfect together you know you balance each other out , I mean you don't always get along and probably have more than an average amount of fights but you 2 always come back to each other"Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah , yeah we do . Thank Tori and me and Jade aren't always balancing each other out trust me"

"Well most of the time then , um what do you think of that guy over there?"Tori asked pointing to a handsome tall blonde haired man.

"Well he's not really my type"Beck sacrastically commented to which they both laughed.

"I would hope not and you know what I mean for me"

"Yeah well he's nice go talk to him I'm fine here,I will take to some other Canadians, I'll love it"Beck said punching her arm and walking off leaving her staring at this guy.

Back at the house

"Jade how are you not crying"Cat said sobbing and blubbering into her popcorn.

"Because it's stupid"Jade said shoving popcorn into her mouth.

"It's The Notebook , who doesn;t cry at The Notebook"

"Me"Jade snorted standing up and getting wine out of the cooler and opening it up.

"If I'm gonna sit through more of this I need some wine in me"Jade said pouring up 2 glasses.

"Okay"Cat chruped chugging down all her wine in one go.

"Cat it's not a shot calm down"

"It's like grape juice isn't it?"Cat asked innocently.

"Sureee"Jade said sipping her drink.

Just then André came stumbling through the door Robbie helping him and Tori giggling holding up a small piece of paper.

"Hey hows you all"Andre slurred.

"Good , you drunk André?"

"Maybe a little"Andre whispered before Robbie carried him off to his and Robbie's bedroom.

"Well I'm going to bed"Jade said getting up and walking to her and Beck's room.

"What this?"Cat asked holding a little piece of paper with numbers on it from Tori's hand.

"Derek's phone number"Tori said with a massive smile.

"Yep she was chatting him up for over an hour , while Robbie failed to get a girl and André got a date with both"Beck said coming through the door.

"Wow , well anyway I'm going to bed , you coming?"Cat asked tori , who still staring at the paper with a massive smile that just wouldn't go away.

"Mmh"Tori said and walked to Cat and Tori's bedroom.

"Be up for 9 girls were leaving just after 10"Beck called after them before heading towards Jade's and his room.

"Jade what are you doing?"Beck asked to Jade who was in her underwear staring at the mirror blankly.

"Just think about tomorrow , do I look alright?"Jade asked.

"Yes Jade you are redicusly hot"Beck said snaking his arms round her.

"Well you have to say that don't you"Jade said walking off and climbing into bed.

"No I don't , Jade you are gorgeous and your body is perfect okay"Beck reassured her before joining her in bed.

The next day 3:00am

Jade was woke up by the alarm , got up and looked at the time.

"3.00?!"Jade said alarmed quietly to herself, why has she set the alarm to go off at 3 in the morning?!

She was about to get back in bed then realised she had too be on Kitsilano Beach at 4:00.

She quickly washed her face and packed her dressing gown and threw on some presentable clothes , kissed Beck's head and ran out the house and called the Taxi service.

She arrived at the Beach at 3:45 as there was hardly any traffic this early in the morning.

She looked around the beach and saw a white Canapee set up that said CK on it so she went to it and saw the man at the beach yesterday.

"Hello , Jade is it. Nice to meet you I'm Jerry and will be the Photographer for this shoot. All you need to do is go over to hair and makeup and you just need to model one bikini and we are going to use just one shot but it's going to be our main shot. You will be working with Michael our male model here use him as sort of a prop as he is just a background character the shoots all about you."

Jade was a bit blown as to why she hadn't been told she was working with a male model. She met with him and boy was he hot . He had Brown hair and Striking green eyes which Jade always loved but never told Beck as he would always moan.

She went and got her hair and make up done and she even thought to herself she looked great.

"Jade heres what you will be wearing"A lady said holding out a bright pink bikini with gold embellishment and bows, like something Cat would wear.

"Um No thankyou, lady"Jade barked back disgusted.

"Excuse me but I think that you don't get a say"the lady argued back.

"I'm not doing the shoot if I have to look like that!"Jade fired back.

"Fine"the lady snapped and held out another bikini to which Jade just nodded and got changed into.

She had to model a white strapless bikini and G-String bikini bottoms.

They started shooting around 4:50.

Michael was great and everything just cam naturally to her she was posing great and her and Michael had great connection. She then did a few shots on her own getting out of the ocean then her and Michael went in the Ocean together and did a few shots there.

At around 12 they were done.

"You were great today and you look phenomenal."Michael said giving her a hug.

"Thank You , as do you, trust me."Jade nodded and smiled.

"Ha , I can't belive this is your first time modeling"he said astonished.

"Yeah well , it has come quite easily actually I was a bit timid at first but got used to it pretty well I think. Anyway it was great working with you, Thanks so much"Jade said giving him a final hug goodbye and walking away.

"Wait Jade, I know your married it's nothing like that but do you want my number as I could help you and put in a good word here and there if you want"

"Yeah sure"Jade said as they exchanged numbers and she walked away with a smile on her face.

**This is what quite a few chapter will be like and there is a lot of Jandre in the next chapter! Like a lot and how do you want Beck to react to Jade being with a male model?**

**a)Be fine with it**

**b)Get really jealous**

**c)Be mad**

**d)Act all wonky**

**e)Be happy for her**

**Also do you like it when I write In POV'S or in THIRD PERSON ?**

**Please review**

**Love ~ Scarletxx16**


	13. A snipet of a Christmas Morning

**Hello, so this is a FestiveChristmasy Chapter , Please review and tell me your ideas please!**

**I don't own Calvin Kelin or Victorious btw:)**

Christmas Day

Merry Christmas's rang through the house while Jade was still in bed.

"Jade honey , wake up"

"Go away Beck, and never call me honey!"Jade said slowly getting up , knowing she had to as its christmas day and she needs to make the dinner.

"Come on , it's Christmas don't be a grunch"Beck said pulling her out of bed and dragging her into the living room where , Tori , Cat , obbie and Andre sat while opening presents.

"Jade , look I have a big present for you"Cat squeeled pulling Jade down to sit next to her and handing her a massive box.

"Oh great"Jade muttered opening up the super bright pink wrapping paper with rudolfs on to reveal a massive tripod camera set, as Jade loved to take pictures.

"Omg Cat , this is amazing , Thankyou"Jade said even hugging Cat.

"Yayy , I'm glad you liked it.

Jade looked around to see veryone including Beck looking gobsmacked that Jade just willing said Thankyou AND hugged someone.

"Yeah Yeah I know I hugged Cat and said Thankyou , but this is amazing and like £ it is Christmas and I have to smile at least once on Christmas,I'm not that much of a Grinch!"

"Okay, here you go Jade , you'll love it"Robbie said handing a small box to Jade.

"Robbie are you serious!"Jade said angry to Robbie holding up a ugly silver ring.

"Well , Beck said you would love it"Robbie said nearly wetting himself.

"Beck , you thought I would love this stupid gumball ring"Jade moaned at him.

"I thought you would"Beck defended.

"Okay , it's fine I will just return it or something"Jade said putting it down.

"Jade you can't return it"Tori said defending Robbie.

"Well I am anyway lets finsih handing out presents I need to take a shower and cook"Jade replied.

"Have you returned any of our other gifts?"Andre asked.

"Nooo"Jade said uncomvisevly.

"Jade, you can't just return all your friends gifts"Beck said.

"I don't exchange all of then"Jade defended.

"Well okay wheres that necklace I got you last year?"Beck asked.

"I have it , I will show you"Jade said getting up and walking to her bedroom.

"Look here it is"Jade said holding up a gold necklace.

"The necklace I got you was a leather necklace"Beck replied.

"You returned it didn't you"

"No , I exchanged it"Jade defended.

"What for"

"A 50 percent off voucher"Jade muttered looking down.

"Thanks Jade"Beck said annoyed.

"What , I may aswell get something I like from something I don't"

Beck just nodded and they all went back to opening presents.

"Beck heres your present"Tori said handing beck a box.

He opened it to reveal a leather watch he had wanted.

"Tori , this must have cost loads"Beck said gobsmacked.

"Well I pulled somestrings and got you it for 50% off"Tori squeeled as the 2 hugged.

"Vega get your dirty little hands off my husband!"Jade barked at Tori giving her an evil glare.

"Oh so now he's your husband"Tori snarkly replied.

"Yep"said simply.

"Of course"Tori muttered and turned away to talk to Andre.

"Jade here you go "Andre said handing Jade a present.

"Aw Andre "Jade said breaking a smile.

"Its a plastic apple"Beck stated confused.

"In nursery a boy stole my apple when I was playing shops and it happened to be Andre. This means something to me alright,I cried when he took it and wouldn't give me it back and now you have"she explained smiling up at Andre.

"Thankyou"Jade whispered which Andre just nodded and whispered a simple "your welcome"

**So this is the shortest chapter ever and the next one will be thousands of times longer but I just needed a Christmas Update so Merry Christmas everybody!**

**Also please give ideas and review on what Jade's next fashion job is it will be a Runway in New York but for what brand? And should the model she worked with turn up hmm**

**Love ~ Scarletxx16**


	14. Secrets Out Opportunities In

**Hope you enjoy and I dont own Victorious , Dolce and Gabbana or Burberry**

"Look what I got!"Jade sang through the house waving around a magazine.

"Am I in it?!"Beck said hopefully.

"Noooo, but I am"Jade said flipping to the page where adverts are and there Jade was in a bikini with a guy holding onto her kind of sexually.

"What , what is this?"Beck said pointing to this guy.

"Oh its a male model I had to work with , Michael. But do you like it?"Jade asked.

"I love it and you look so hot and gorgeous but , why didn't you tell me about this Michale guy?"Beck questioned.

"I didn't think it would be an issue , I didn't know about it until I went there and I did a lot of shots on my own they just picked this one and nothing happened we barely talked."Jade explained.

"I don't want to be jealous but there is just no space between you and I'm a bit put out you didn't tell me"Beck complained.

"I didn't know it would be this much of a problem"jade

"Beck, I understand how you would be kind of jealous but I promise you nothing happened"Jade reassured Beck.

"Okay , I belive you but did you get his number?"Beck asked.

"He may have gave his number to me"Jade mumbled looking away.

"Jade this guy just wants to get in your pants!"

"No he doesn't he is really nice Beck and pretty sure he must have a girlfriend m Plus he told me he gave me his number that he knew I was married and he wasn't coming on to me"

"Jade if I was a male model there with you I wouldn't just ask to get your number just as a friend

"Well maybe he's just different to you"Jade shouted storming out the house to go to Andres.

Beck ran after her but was too fast and grabbed her.

"Beck get off me , how can you be so rude and selfish to not even say well done babe or I'm proud of you,is that so hard"Jade said super peed offm

"Jade you know I am so proud of what you have done and how great you look but I just want to loose you. Beck exhaled defeated.

Jade didn't say anything but just grabbed Beck and pulled him down the stairs , into the car park and into the carm She then drove off ignoring Beck's questions as to where she was taking him.

Beck's POV

"Jade , seriously , where are we going?"I asked frustrated.

"You'll see"Jade muttered as a few minutes later they pulled up at there therapsits.

"Jade we don't need to go see a therapist about this"I said getting really annoyed.

"Well we have to go next week anyway so why not go now"Jade bitterly replied.

In the therapists room

"Hello Beck , Jade I wasn't expecting to see you until friday.

"Well we have this issue see theres me and this guy and Beck has been super jealous and didn't even say a nice word about it , isn't even being supportive and won't trust me when I have told him so many times that nothing is going on between us eventhough he gave me his number"Jade explained pointing to her picture in the magazine.I can't belive she was saying all this crap about me that wasn't true.

"Okay Okay Jade. Beck what do you have to say"She asked.

"Well I did jump to a conclusion that this Michale guy wanted to sleep with Jade but afterwards and even before I said how poroud I was of her and I don't know how I can be any more supportive on a one off job."I explained.

"Okay Jade but is this a one off job?"she asked.

"I don't know , I guess but it was really fun and I didn't know I was even going to be asked to model and then Michael said he would put in a good word if anyone asked so I could get another job soon"Jade said looking down.

"Would you ever like to think of modeling as a career?"she asked.

"I guess I could"Jade nodded.

"What do you have to say to that Beck?"

"Well I will support Jade with whatever she decided but I still think that Michael is a bit fishy and don;t want Jade to keep in contact with him unless it's just about work"I fairly stated.

"What so I can't even meet up with him as a friend?"Jade asked outraged.

"If it's to discuss work then yes if not you still can but I wouldn't not be happy with that at all"

"You can't tell me what to do and you aren't going to. I am jealous all the time at you flriting with random girls and not poushing them back but If you say there is nothing going on and you can prove it I will belive you"

"Oh yeah right so before in high school you didnt break up with me because of jealousy and you never get jealous do you Jade"

"Excuse me but If you can prove nothing is going on I will belive you never can and you always like to make me jealous on purpose all the time its never just a little thing . You always like to push my buttons!"Jade screamed in my face.

"Okay , guys I think you need to take a minute to relax and just breathe"

"Now then Jade you obviosuly think that sometime Beck has made you jealous on purpose-

"Waith sometime more like all the time!"Jade argued cutting her off.

"Jade... "she warned.

"Anyway you have to trust Beck and Beck try as hard as you can to not always talk to girls that are flirty with you , IF they are. Also Beck try and trust Jade as she seems to be certain there is nothing between them and if there ever is you have to be honest to each I will still see you friday as I need to see how this is going but just trust. See you next week."

Jade's POV

"Hello"I said answering a phone call.

"What New York?"I asked.

"Okay well I would love to see you there"

I can't belive it Dolce and Gabbana and Burberry want me to walk in their end of year runway shows in New York! But what about Beck...

**Okay I need lots and lots of help please REVIEW OR PM ME with IDEAS! not just for Beck and Jade but for other characters**

**Love ~ Scarletxx16**


	15. Big News

**In these next too chapters there lives are going to be completely turned upside down okay so get ready for some drama for every character. ENJOY;)**

* * *

"Beck , Beck!"Jade called through the apartment to find Beck staring at her in the magazine.

"What you looking at?"she asked.

"You , You looking all beautiful and getting a page and the back page in all these magazines and you're in a page in Vogue Jade ,Vogue. I am so proud of what you have done and I acted like a jerk earlier but its only because I was jealous okay. I love you so much and couldn't be prouder and If this is what you want to do for a while then fine with me , but promise to tell me if you are working with any men or if Michael comes on to you and stop looking so damn beautiful because men are going to be drooling over this"Beck explained.

"Wow , Thanks"Jade said and hugged Beck and whispered a sweet I love you in his ear.

At Andre's apartment

"Hey Ryan can you stop smoking"André excalimed to his roommate coughing.

"André man whats with all the coughing its never bothered you before and I do it with the window open"

"I know but lately its really been making me cough, or something."

"Maybe should get checked out at the doctors you have coughed a lot recently"

"I'm not going to the doctors saying I have a cough"André said kind of outraged and walked out to get some air.

At Beck and Jade's apartment

"Beck , um I have been asked to do 2 end of year fashion shows in New York"

"Omg , you serious?"

"Yep , Dolce and Gabbana and Burberry!"Jade said super excited , to which Beck picked her up and spun her around.

"Wow , how exciting right were going to New York!"Beck said pulling Jade in for a kiss.

Which turned into a heated , passionate make out session and you know what happens next...

"Jade,I might go call in on André he's not feeling very well , so I'm gonna check he's okay"Beck said grabbing his jacket.

"I'm coming with you, I haven't seen him in a while"Jade said as they walked out the door.

At Andre's

"Hey man you alright?"Beck asked to his best friend.

"I suppose , it comes and goes , I just feel a bit wierd"André replied cracking a smile.

"Hey André"Jade said hugging André.

"So how's life?"andre asked them.

"Good actually Jade here got a job to go to NewYork to walk in a fashion show for like 2 of the biggest labels ever"Beck said grinning from ear to ear , planting a kiss on Jade's forehead.

"Yep Dolce and Gabbana and Burberyy"Jade said drinking here coffee like it was nothing.

"That's great , when are you going to New York?"He asked.

"Well New Years Eve is in 2 days so I guess soon , we will have to look when we get home Beck explained to which Jade just shrugged and nodded.

"Well hows the film going Beck?"

"Um alright , I just wish I had more lines and stuff I mean I have quite a lot but my character doesn't have like a proper back story and much room to grow as a person and I don't get why he would be-"

"Here we go again , with this Big Acting speech"

"Hey , I'm just saying I really like to play a character who has a real depth to it that you can explore when playing them"Beck said nonchalant.

"Okayyyyy"Jade said dragging it out, to which André laughed and Beck frowned.

"André , are you sure your okay ?"Jade asked seriously as André had a huge coughing fit.

"I'm fine"André answered hoarsely.

"Yeah man , honestly you don't look so good"Beck replied.

"I said , I'm fine . It's just a bad cough and a bit of a cold or something"André said to reassure his friends.

"Alright , well we gotta go but I'm getting Tori to check up on you , Robbie and cat are too annoying"Jade said to André.

"Thank"He muttered.

"Your welcome"Jade mouthed and walked out with beck who gave him a man hug and gave jade a regular hug.

"You know I really don't get them man hugs"Jade said facing Beck.

"Haha, you wouldn't you're a lady"

"Let me try it"Jade said trying to give Beck a man hug.

"How was that?"Jade asked.

"Well it was kind of right"Beck said patting her back.

"Don't touch me"Jade muttered and walked off to which Beck laughed.

12 hours later.

Beck and Jade were on a flight to New York meanwhile Robbie , Cat and Tori were visiting André.

"André, André"Tori shouted crying her eyes out seeing her best friend looking lifeless on the floor.

"Robbie do something"Cat cried.

"I'm trying"Robbie said shaking and fumbling calling 911.

"They're on there way"Robbie said pulling Cat and Tori into a hug.

"It's all going to be okay,right?"Robbie asked.

No one answered they were to busy in shock and crying that they might lose their best friend who was lying there with a weak pulse.

"RIGHT?!"Robbie screamed scared out of his mind.

"WE DON'T KNOW ROBBIE , HE COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!"Tori said while Cat fell into a rack of sobs.

"André. André can you hear me?"Tori asked trying to stay calm.

"ANDRE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE"Tori said grabbing onto his body and sobbing into his chest.

"Tori , help him"Cat said as strong as she could while crying.

"Cat , I can't!"Tori said and was crying so hard , Robbie was scared her and Cat would pop a blood-vessel.

Robbie ran away crying to Andre's bedroom.

"Robbie"Cat called out.

"I can't take it , where are the ambulance"Robbie said peering round the corner tears streaking down his face.

"We need to call Jadey and Becky"Cat said upset.

"Good idea Cat"Tori said pulling out her phone.

She rang Jade as she always answers . No answer. She tried ringing Beck. No answer.

"Neither of them are answering"Tori exclaimed putting her hands up in the air.

"There on a plane guys"Robbie said coming back into the room.

"Oh yeah for Jade"Cat replied.

"Great , so I was the only one he didnt' know how come- anyway that's not important now"Tori said shaking André again.

Finally the ambulances arrived and Tori went in while Robbie and Cat rode in his car.

At the Hospital

"Tori where are they taking him ?"Cat shouted running after André.

"Cat , they need to take him away to make him better"

Cat just nodded weakly and sat down while Tori gave her a hug.

"When do you think Jade and Beck will be off their plane?"Robbie asked.

"What time did they leave?"Tori replied.

"Around like 2 in the morning but their flight was at 3:00 so they will get there about so probably around 9"Robbie worked out.

"Well it's 8 in the morning now"Tori said leaning back in her chair exhausted.

"I can't believe we have stayed with André while his roommate was out and didn't sleep"Robbie metioned yawning and looking over at Cat.

"She looks so tired"Tori motioned over to Cat snuggling up to moustache pig she managed to get and hugging her pink hoodie.

"Yeh, I feel really bad about Beck and Jade not knowing I mean they would want to come over here , you know he's Beck's best friend and Jade has known him for so long they are like brother and sister. They would want to know"Robbie moaned.

"I know , we will tell them but maybe after her fashion shows that i only found out about today"Tori huffed. "Anyway she will probably be really nervous and it's a great opportunity for her , she won;t want to be worrying about André. Anyway we need to wait for the news on André it's probably nothing"Tori said trying to convince herself and Robbie.

"Yeah your right"Robbie nodded in agreement.

In New York.

Beck's POV

"Beck , we are in New York!"Jade exclaimed throwing her hands in the air in amazement at the city around her. I didn't know why Jade was so excited she was born on Long Island and even though she did most of her growing up in LA she still visited Manhattan and Long Island.

"I know , it's beautiful and amazing"I said . I on the other hand have never been to New York. Jade always promised to take me and she knows Manhattan like the back of her hand.

"Right hurry up and stop gawping!"Jade snapped.

"Alright bossy"

"Don't call me that"Jade demanded walking off while I had to get all of our bags.

"Why can't we just take a cab?"I asked.

"Because you haven't seen New York and you need to experience it properly and it's only about 3 blocks away."Jade explained while I groaned and tried to keep up with her in the bustling New York streets.

After a while of walking and losing Jade ,I found her waiting outside a hotel huffing and dragging me inside and checking in and up to our room.

"Thankgod"I groaned and dumped the bags in the doorway and grabbed Jade from behind and pulled her onto the bed.

"I love you"I muttered while kissing Jades collarbone.

"I love you too"Jade replied kissing my head and tugging on strands of my hair like I loved.

"What time do you have to leave to get ready for the show?"I asked.

"The Burberry one starts at 5 and ends at 6:30 and then I need to go straight to Dolce and Gabbana which starts at 9 and ends at 10"Jade softly said still kissing me.

"Well what am I going to 2 and a half hours"I moaned.

"You are not coming to the fashion shows!"Jade shouted outraged.

"Of course I am , last night I brought last-minute tickets!"

"No , no I will be too embarrassed."

"Jade , it's fine. You don't even know what you will be wearing"I explained.

"I do! In the Burberry one its fine but in the Dolce and Gabbana one I have to wear a bikini with an Italian flag around me as I'm closing the show!"

"Jade , it's nothing I haven't seen before"

"I know , but its just it's private between us too and I'm parading myself around like that and I don't want you to be there to see"Jade said like she was self conscious.

"Jade , look at me . I'm being there to support you every time I see you I will stand up and cheer and I could not be more proud and I am going to be there to see it"I demanded while giving Jade a smile and kissing her.

"Sap... Okay , but don't embarrass me"Jade replied.

Jade's POV

Before the Burberry End of year Fashion Show

The show was about to start and I told Beck not to shout out my name or clap loads or stand up but it's Beck so you never know.

I hate to admit it but I'm pretty nervous. I have been talking to the girls and were all nervous but super excited. I was third in the first segment wearing a jacket and like little underwear shorts with a bag and glasses on my head.

When it was time some music started playing and I walked out with quite a serious face and walked with confidence as I saw Beck near the end on the second row. I was trying not to trip over people's feet and to see where I'm going.

Beck's POV

I saw Jade walk out and a big smile cam on my face , we made eye contact so I gave her a wink and she made a small smirk but completely stayed in her character. She walked out several more times second time wearing a big coat and the third wearing a dress and had her hair more messy and crinkled and was backcombed a bit. Once we were done she couldnt't go to the after party, but I met her backstage and ran up to her and gave her a hug even though she was talking to two girls.

"Sorry ladies , I'm just so proud"I said giving her another hug and kissed her. To which the girls laughed and smiled.

We quickly got in a cab and went to the next fashion show.

Jade's POV

"Jade , you okay?"Beck asked me.

"Yeah , just a bit nervous"I replied, lying. Well I was nervous because I just saw Mark and he said he was coming to my next fashion show and would be at the after party like me. I didn't want Beck to see him and I promised Beck I would tell him if i saw Michael.

"Beck"I whispered quietly.

"Yeah.."he replied.

"Michael came to see me and only wished me good luck and said I did great and he is coming to the next fashion show and the after party"I muttered looking up at him to try to read him and how he was going to react.

"Well um , Thanks for telling me Jade and I will take your word for it that your just friends and I believe you but if he ever gets to close too you , I will say so"Beck said and I knew he was upset and was trying to hold his anger back by the way he held his hand in a fist and how he gritted his teeth.

"Beck , I promise nothing will ever happen , he isn't that good-looking and I only have eyes for you"I said while kissing him to which he eagerly replied.

"I love you"I reassure him trying to make him at least smile.

He nodded and whispered I love you too back in my ear as I know he doesn't like to declare love with strangers listening like the taxi driver.

When we go out the taxi I went straight backstage and to hair and makeup , we also had to rehearse what we are doing.

"Hey , Michael what are you doing back here"I turned to Michael smiling.

"Well I'm walking in the fashion show!"he exclaimed giving me a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me"I said hitting him.

He smirked"Was that Beck,your husband I saw earlier"Michael asked.

"Yeah , he's extremely proud and wooh"I commented sarcastically.

"Haha , I can see that,good luck,see ya later"He said and kissed my cheek. God he was hot.

I went and got ready as I was in 2 sections and closing the show. I was wearing a floral dress and hat to some Italian music and to close the show It was countries form around the world and I was wearing a bikini with the Italian flag over my back ands round my shoulders. I just hoped I looked good.

I walked out their closing the show and It felt great. This is what I wanted to do with my life,I felt great and of course I was hot. I saw Beck stand up and clap at the side of me as I went past and everyone clapped as we all walked out to finish the show.

At the Hospital (Waiting for news about André with Tori,Cat and Robbie)

"Hey guys it past midnight"Tori said observing the clock.

"Happy New Year guys"Robbie said and they all muttered back in reply before they saw a doctor approaching them.

"Okay,I'm sorry to say but your friend André Harris has Lung Cancer. We have caught it early and he has a 75% chance of living. Now then he is soon going to under go some treatment . You can see him now"

They all stared at each other with blank faces. They all couldn't stop the tears streaming down their faces and Cat ran away.

"Should we um go see him,leave Cat to have a minute"Tori said to Robbie who was a blubbering mess as was Tori.

When they saw André , Tori just collapsed on the floor crying and comforted her as much as he could without joining her.

"Um,I know how hard this must be for you but he has a good chance of surviving and it won't be easy but you will get through this. Once he's awake we will properly explain what we are going to do"The doctor said and walked out of Andre's room.

Cat's POV

I ran out,I couldn't belive it. I needed Jade and her and Beck needed to know it is to serious to just let go and wait.

Jade's POV

Me and Beck just kissed and were looking into each others eyes.

"Happy New Year babe"Beck whispered to Jade.

"Happy New year to you too"She said and flung her arm around his neck as they slow danced like they were 17 again.

"Oh that's your phone"Beck stated to Jade pointing to her bag.

Phone Call

Cat-Hey , Jade (crying)

Jade- Cat what's wrong?

Cat- André , Andre collapsed and he , he has

Jade-What , what's wrong with him Cat

Cat- Lung Cancer(Cat said before sobbing loudly)

Jade- No , No he can;t he was fine a bit ago when me and Beck saw him

Cat- Well that's what the doctor said, he has a 75% chance of living

Jade- Oh so what about the other 25%. He could die

Cat- I .. I know. Jade I need you

Jade-Cat don't worry me and Beck are flying right back.

Jade hung up.

"Jade , Jade whats wrong with Andre?!"Beck asked his eyes full of concern.

"He has lung cancer"Jade said before collapsing on the floor much like Tori did and curled up in a ball crying. She has known him since Nursey, they were best friends. She looked up to see Beck's reaction. He was staring into what seemed like nothing and all the colour was drained from his face. He picked up the nearest chair and flung it across the now the whole party was watching and Beck started crying so loudly and kneeled down in front of Jade.

"Beck, Beck your scaring me"

Nothing

"Beck seriously answer, he has a 75% chance of living, I know there is a 25% chance he won't but "Jade was cut off by Beck picking her off the floor and hugging her so tightly. She returned the hug.

"Hey Jade whats wrong , what's going on?!"Michael asked grabbing Jade from Beck and turning her to him.

"You! You stay away from my wife!"Beck shouted and punched him in the face before grabbing Jade and getting into one of the many cabs lined up outside.

"Beck , Beck I'm so scared"Jade said letting herself look weak and vulnerable.

"He's going to be fine , He's going to be fine , He's going to be fine , He's going to be fine , He's going to be fine , He's going to be fine"Beck muttered to himself like he was going mental.

"We don't know that Beck!"she screamed at him.

"HE IS JADE , LISTEN HE IS NOT , HE IS NOT GOING TO LEAVE US! WE ARE HIS BEST FRIENDS AND WE ARE GOING TO GET HIM THROUGH THIS OKAY!"Beck screamed back at Jade to which she looked so shocked and quite frankly terrified.

She didn't say anything , she just stared at him in disbelief and started crying again.

Beck just held her and didn't say anything. Nothing at all.

**Please Review **

**Love ~ Scarletxx16**


	16. Car Wash

**Hello , so this is the next chapter , enjoy!**

* * *

"What's happened , is he okay , have they said anything?!"Jade asked storming through the hospital doors to see the gang in the waiting room.

"Jade he-"

"He's dead isn;t it he , oh god he's dead he's dead!"Jade said raising her voice pacing around the room/.

"Jade-"

"Just tell me!"Jade shouted.

"Jade!"Tori shouted back to get Jade's attention and to stop her freaking out.

"He's awake and they are talking to him now , where's Beck?"Tori replied.

"Oh you would just love to know where he is wouldn;t you?!"Jade snarkly snapped.

"I was just wondering"

"Yeah , well don't and he's out parking the car he will be in in a huffed and sat down her head in her hands on the floor.

"Hey guys"Beck said his eyes red and puffy like he had been crying.

"Beck what's wrong?"Tori asked.

"What Tori , Whats wrong?! OUR BEST FRIEND MIGHT DIE , HE IS SERIOUSLY ILL AND YOUR ASKING BECK IS HE'S OKAY AND WHAT WRONG?! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG , GOD TORI IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT YOU WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS WITH ANDRE WAY LONGER THAN YOU HAVE,SO IT IS EVEN HARDER FOR US,JUST DONT ASK WHATS WRONG WHEN YOU KNOW DAMN RIGHT WHATS WRONG!"Jade shouted and stormed out and went down the corridor.

"Jade , wait up"Beck said running after her sighing.

"Jade there was no need to flip out like that,I know it's super hard but tori is his friend to and we have to get through this all together"Beck explained pulling Jade into a hug.

"NoBeckNo!"Jade said punching Beck's chest and walking away before she could cry.

"Jade! look at me!"Beck said shaking Jade.

"Now look,-"Beck started before Jade was crying.

"Jade , baby"Beck said pulling her into a she was sobbing into his shirt.

"Beck I have known him for so long I don't wanna lose him"

"Shh, babe I know I know and we aren't going to okay he will get through this"Beck said stroking jades hair and back holding her tightly.

"But , what if he leaves us"Jade said bright blue eyes looking into his big brown eyes.

"Jade , he won't leave us , he won't leave you okay. Andre's so strong and he has a good chance of living , now I'm just as scared as you and all the others even Tori okay. He needs us to be strong right now and you have to be there for Cat and apologise to Tori she's just concerned."Beck explained kissing Jade's for head and walking off hand in hand with her to the others.

"Jade I'm sorry , I didn't mean to wind you up, I am just worried"

"Okay"Jade replied but Beck gave her a look and squeezed her hand reasuringly.

"Fine... Tori , you don't need to apologize ,it was me that flipped out"Jade muttered looking down.

"Aw Thanks Jade"Tori said and reached out to hug Jade.

"NO!"Jade screamed and Tori quickly backed off.

"Can you guys just give me a minute"Jade said walking off into the toilets. She got into the stall and slid down to her knees and just cried and cried and cried. She lnew him the longest she has been there with him since they were 3 she has cried in front of him and laughed so much with him. She couldn't bear the fact of losing him.

Jade's POV

I just sat on the floor and sobbed into my shirt, cried and cried and cried. I couldn't loose him. I couldn;t no matter what any body said it just made her feel worse I couldn't cope losing the first person she opened up to , many people think it was Beck but it was Andre. He had helped me and held me when I cried and had the guts to actually approach me and make friends with me, he was my only friend,and always will be probably her favourite,along with Cat.

I know Beck and everyone are trying to help and that I need to be there for Cat but I need to be there for me. I hate feeling like I am the tough one , the only person who has to have the brave face and stick up for everyone and be mean when I don't want to be,when I just want to sit in a toilet cubicle and cry on the floor. I hate it.

I knew I had to go back to them so I wiped my tears and put some makeup on fixed myself up. I wanted coffe so I got some for me and Beck , I though I would be nice.

When I got back I saw Cat crying and Tori crying too.

"Okay what have I missed?"I said handing Beck his coffee to which I recieved a small smile and a peck on the cheek.

"We went in to see Andre and Tori blew up at Cat"Robbie explanined who looked like he had been crying a lot too.

"What did you say to Cat"I said through girtted teeth.

"I was just angry at her as she wasn't saying anything to anyone and wasn't even helping Andre, anyway I gotta go clear my head and I will get Andre some clothes from home."Tori explained still wiping away her tears and sniffling.

"Look Cat I'm sorry I just-"

"No , Leave me"Cat said before putting her head back in her heads and sobbing.

I rubbed cat's back a bit and walked off after Tori.

"Tori , what did you think you were doing upsetting Cat, she just reacts this way , like how I like to be alone and Cat doesn't talk much like how you like to lash out at people for no good reason and in front of your ill friend"I snapped at Tori trying to keep my cool.

"Look I said I'm sorry I just can't deal with situations like this , I don't deal well under pressure when I'm worried sick."Tori said starting to cry again.

"Tori,don't you think we all are,but we just need to take a deep breath and not lash out at our friends which is obviously all you want to do"I snapped back at her.

"Look Jade , either come and help me get clothes for Andre or leave,because I can;t be doing with you snapping at me. You have no idea how sorry I am I just feel like I need to get my anger out"Tori said clenching her fists and quickly driving off before Jade even got her seat belt on.

"Tori , what the hell , calm down!"I snapped slightly shocked at how she was acting.

"I won't calm down, oh look at this stupid car , MOVE!"Tori shouted and pulled out in a big line of traffic.

"Tori stop your going to get us killed!"

"I know what I'm doing Jade, I know what I'm

"TORI STOP!"I screeched at the car coming crashing into the side of us. Tori quickly turned the steering wheel but it went out of control and we rolled off down the hill and just our luck there was a big river flowing out to sea right at the bottom of it.

No one's POV

They went rolling down the hills screaming and bumping all around. Tori quickly lifted her legs up and hugged them and holding onto her seatbelt. Jade was clinging onto the board infront of her where the radio was and realised she hadn't put her seatbelt on after Tori's outburst distracted her. She flung around and when they got to a big rock the car flew into the river as Jade got shoved out of the window shattering all the glass and getting chucked out of the car and under it.

"JADE!"Tori screamed trying to breathe as the car was slowly going down and she knew Jade was underneath it. She looked around trying to find Jade but she was no where to be seen.

Tori's POV

I tried to ignore the horrible pains everywhere my cut arm bleeding and cut open , one of my legs crushed by the hand break. I tried to get my seat belt off but we were at an angle and I couldn;t move without screaming in pain.

I saw blood trickling all down my arm and my hand covered in red when I touched my head. I saw my leg was slightly cut but my arm was the worst at least I pulled my legs up to me when we were falling down. I looked over at the passenger seat where Jade was and saw she didn;t have her seat belt on and there was shattered glass everywhere. I couldn;t breath properly I was panicking. I couldn't get out, my seat belt was stuck and crushed by the door. I kept pressing the button with my good arm but it couldn't reach so I had to try and hit it with my elbow. It finally popped open , Jades door was competedly crushed as was mine. I tried to get out but I heard a blood curdling scream.

Cat's POV

I wanted Jade, I wonder why she left me to go after Tori. Beck was getting worried they have been over an hour and they where about to see Andre before he went in for some treatment. They wanted to do it as soon as possible so he would have the best chance of surving.

"Should we go to Andre"Robbie asked to which Beck replied with a yes and I just nodded getting up slowly while Robbie wrapped his arm around me.

Beck was constantly checking his phone knowing Andre's apartment wasn't that far away and that Jade would have text or something.

"Hye Beck man ,whats wrong?"Andre said weakly with a hoarse voice, but coughed to clear it.

"Oh just checking to see where Tori and Jade are , they went to get you some clothes and things from home and tell your roomate.

Andre just nodded.

"You will be okay Andre"Beck said patting his shoulder trying to be supportive for his bestfriend.

"Yeah , don't worry about it , we will be hear all the way"Robbie said to which we all nodded.

"Andre we are ready for you"The doctor said popping his head round the door.

Andre nodded and gave us a smile. He was so strong, I felt bad not saying anything so I just walked up to him and gave him a hug and kissed his forhead gently.

"Thanks Lil'Red"Andre said and winked before being wheeled off while we walked out the room.

Jade's POV

I couldn't breath I was getting crushed by rocks and cars I saw blood floating all around me in the water and the current rushing me away. I tried to get up and gasp for air but I couldn't , plant stalks were cutting me and my leg was killing and I couldn't feel my head at all. I tried to swim up but ended up hitting the end of the car, I grabbed onto it and gasped for air but screamed as my leg got caught up in the boot of the car.

"Jade!"Tori screamed.

"Tor-I"I said before I was pulled back under water.

"Jade , Jade I'm coming to help!"Tori sshouted back at me.

I couldn;t feel or hear anything. I was trying to pull my self up but I kept feeling this dipping pain round my ribs probably from the glass.

I Tori came out the sinking car with blood all over her.

I tried to swim towards her but it hurt to much but I bit my lip and knew it was our only hope.

"Jade grab my hand"Toru said obviously realising I was floating away with the current.

"I can't"I said reaching but the pain in my ribs was back.

I saw Tori's arm and it was all bloody and cut and brusises looked like they were going to form and blood was dripping all from her head probably like mine.

"Come on Tori you can grab my hand"I said to Tori who was so close to grabbing my hand. She got hold of it and I tried to pull her towards me but we floated away as a little tide came towards us.

"Wait I had a rope in the trunk, maybe we could try and tie our selves to something"Tori said making sure I was okay before swimming towards the car, but she would have to go under it to get anything from the trunk.

"Wait Tori"I said trying to talk even though it hurt way to much. "My - Ph one in the front glo- v -e bo-x"I said gasping for breath trying to keep a float.

Tori looked confused but soon nodded. She could get to the front of the car as it was slightly tilted up. A few minutes later she came back with my phone trying to keep it abpve her head trying to keep it dry.

"Gi me"I said.

I saw I got calls from beck, I rang him but a current came and pulled me under water and my phone dropped.

Me and Tori got floated away, "Tori!"I shouted.

"Jade , Jade ho-ld on"Tori said pointing to a trunk coming from a tree.

I tried to swim and grabbed onto the trunk, Tori started to swim over but I got caught up in some leaves and got pulled under, I tried to get up but when I did , Tori was no where to be seen.

Beck's POV

I looked at my phone and saw Jade ringing me,I sighed in relief.

"Jade baby , where are you?"

I heard nothing.

"Jade... Jade!

I heard a cry in pain , I knew it was Jade.

"Jade , stay a float okay ho ld on , I'm coming"I heard Tori in the background before hearing another scream ..

Tori! Jade , whats going on !

"Swim Jade! was all I heard before the sound of water then nothing.

Water , screaming ,watre screaming, WATER SCREAMING WAIT , the river the river off the turn off to go to ANdre's that leads into the wait it leads into the sea!

**Please review what do you want to happen to Andre and it will be more about him soon , I just though this was a good twist so what do you want to happen to Tori and Jade?!**

**Love ~ Scarletxx16**


	17. Take away my pain

**Hello, so this is the next chapter sorry if instead of these ' you get these ; as my keyboard isn't working very well so if I say thats Andre;s I mean to say thats Andre's I will try and make sure I see it and fix it :)**

**Enjoy and Read and Review please please review :)**

* * *

"Tori! , TORI!"I screamed trying not to swallow all the dirty water.

I saw Tori's arm fly up in the air. I let go off the tree trunk and swam over to where hopefully Tori was. I took a deep breath and ducked my head under water I felt around and grabbed Tori, I tried to pull her up but it hurt to much, I had no strength left in me.I had to get up for air, I knew I would have to open my eyes under water to be able to pull her up.I went under water as soon as I had enough breath,I saw Tori , or what I though was Tori at least, I saw her hand and grabbed it,I felt her squeeze it which gave me huge relief as I knew she wasn't dead or unconcious.I tried to pull her up but she tried to swim up to the top aswell,she popped up with me holding her hand.

"Thankyou"Tori spitted out as water gushed out of her mouth.

I nodded and gave her a slight smile "At least your ok Vega"

We both laughed a bit , but was soon brough back to reality as the current swept us further away , so far that we couldn't even see where the car was and that they was hardly any land or grass on either side of us.

"Try , and grab onto something"I spitted out , knowing I needed to rest I couldn't move my leg properly. Tori nodded in agreement and we tried to swim over to the trunk I was on. We finally reached it after probably 15 minutes.

"What are we going to do , I don;t have any strength to pull myself out"Tori said worried , tears coming down her face.

I didn't know what to say or do,I just looked around trying to see one bit of hope , anything, any sign of life or help as we couldn;t get up that steep hill , no way.

"Are you cold?"I asked shivering.

"No,Jade it's hollywood this water is warm and the sun is beating down on us"Tori said looking concerned.

"I'm really cold and , are you seeing black spots all around us?"I asked.

"No , but I'm struggling to breathe,Jade , we need to get help"Tori said breathless hopelessy clinging onto the tree.

"I don't have my phone anymore,I dropped it when I got pulled under,it's no use anymore even if we could find it"I explained to which Tori sighed.

"Jade,Jade whats that?!"Tori said pointing to the water.

"What?"

"This"

"I looked directly to where she was pointing and I could see red blood seeping up through the water and it wasn't Tori.

"Jade were not going to last much longer,especially you"Tori huffed.

"I know"I seethed through my gritted teeth, it was getting harder to stand the pain, everything was spinning and in slow motion.

"Jade! Tori!"I heard from the hill slopping down to this river.

"Jade!"Beck said but gasped as she saw me and Tori , the blood around us, the cuts and blood coming from your heads and faces.

"Oh , Oh my god. Okay I'm getting help. I'm going to get you okay"Beck said looking shocked and frightened to death and took off his shirt.

"Wait Beck-"I said before taking in another bug gulp of the water splashing around us and coughing violently.

"Beck, don't , it's to deep and dangerous just get help"Tori explained trying to help me.

"There isn,t time Tori , do you not see the state your both in"Beck said and jumped in getting pisghed around as the current got stronger and winds started tp pick up.

He swam closer and closer grabbing our hands.

"Okay I can only get one of you at a time, I'm going to have to take Tori first she is closest and can help pull you out"Beck explained fear in his eyes. I nodded knowing he had to get Tori out first to help me out.

Beck's POV

I grabbed Tori's hand and we swam to the side, I saw her arm, it was blood red and has several open bleeding cuts and I swear I could see some glass in it.

"Beck"Tori breathed out heavily.

"Yes"I said trying to help her out and ease the pain in her arm and head.

"Jade's not doing good."

"Tori I can see that"I snapped back at her obviosusness.

"No Beck listen, she is really not doing well , she got chucked out of the car, her leg isn't going to look good and look at her face"Tori said montioning to her."She's cold Beck , all that blood that you saw was coming from her , she is wimming in her own blood, Beck. Help her ! I can get out I almost am but help her!"Tori said before breathing quickly and trying to get out.

I was panicked beyond hope, I could see the fear and need in Jade's eyes as I sawm towards her. She was crying tears in her eyes.

"Jade baby it's going to be okay , now listen"I said cupping her face. "You need to try and swim as much as you can okay and me and Tori are going to help you out"I said touching her cold skin in the hot LA heat. I tried to scoop underneath her but she screamed in pain. I tried to ignore it and picked her up as she buried her face into my chest.

"I'm scared"She said looking into my eyes more blood and water running down her face.

"Me too"I replied honestly, hugging her tighter and trying to keep both of us afloat.

Jade's POV

Beck dragged me to the side trying to kee us both afloat. He got out and Tori slowly , carefully kneeled over to help me up. They tried and tried but it hurt to much. I screamed making them both stop and look at me.

"Stop Beck stop , Take away the pain!"I cried tears rolling down my face.

"Jade, you know I would take away your pain in a heartbeat, but let's just try and get you out of here to the car and we will be in the hospital before you know it"Beck said looking down at me. I was trying to find some reassurance some sign in his eyes,on his face, that everything was going to be okay. Nothing, all I could see was Fear pure pure fear and shock.

After a lot of pulling and yelling they got me out , my face and body on the muddy grass beneath me land.

I looked up at Tori and Beck to see there eyes staring at my leg, colour drained out of their faces.

"Oh my god!"Tori said and kneeled over to be sick.

"Beck , Beck what is it?"I asked urgently , impatient for an answer.

"It's It's your leg ... it's... Oh god Jade .. my baby"Beck said breathing heavily and crying.

I slowly turned my body to look at my leg.

"Urgh , god!"I screamed when I saw it, there was hardly anysign of skin just the bit that had been ripped off , on one part my skin was hanging loose veins, bone blood all to be seen. In the join behing my knee they were twigs,leaves all stickout of my leg. Glass had cut all of my leg blood everywhere worse than any horror movie. It couldn;t be my leg , no , thats not my leg.

"That's not my leg"I muttered in shock and disbelief.

"It is"

"It's not my leg"I said louder.

"It is!"Beck shouted, suddenly taken back by his own tone he truned to look at my face, a big cut across my eyebrow and down one side of my face where I was flung out of the car. My shirt was so wet it had broke blood was starting to seep through but no where near as bad as my leg , my black leggings were ripped off. My top was soaked through, one strap had came down revealing my bra on one side which had came down a bit revealing a cut on top of my breast which was only slightly showing.

"Let me fix that"Beck said taking his hands and tying the borken strap that was only just hanging on into a know with the fabric so it covered my bra.

"We have to get to the hospital now!"Beck said motioning over to where you could just see a wheel of Beck's car.

I tried to stand up.

"Jade no , stop it let me come and help"Beck said looking at how to carry me avoiding my leg which he couldn;t even though with the hanging skin and blood and sticks coming out of my blooded leg.

"I can do it"I said loud enough for them to heard.

"Jade , you can;t you literally have a chunk of your leg hanging off!"Tori screamed white as a ghost.

"I SAID I CAN DO IT!"I shouted. I tried to get stable on my arms which were red and cut but no where near as bad as my leg or Tori's arm.

"Urgh!" I shouted in pain and frustration as I stood up.

"Jade , I'm helping you Beck said looping his arm underneath mine and guiding us up the steep hill to which Tori fell down.

"Tori"Beck said as he hobbled over to try and get her up off the floor. While he reached down to get Tori Beck accidently hit my back a bit causing me to cough.

I coughed louder and lider struggling to breathe. I was chocking there was something in my throat.

Beck rushed towards me stabling Tori up making sure she wasn't going to fall again.

I coughed and coughed and spluttered. Beck got being me and started giving me the heimlich maneuver causing me to be pulled up and down off the grass below us.

I coughed and coughed.

"Stop Jade"Tori said shaking her head.

"Stop Jade! Stop make it stop!"She shouted closing her eyes.

I still coughed and coughed.

"STOP JADE!"Tori said crying and crying.

I coughed and spit something out, It was like seaweed, when I was under the car I was near the side which had all plants and things coming off it. Alli Know is that there is blood in it and blood dribbling down my face.

"Thankyou! Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou"I said huddling into Beck crying as he smoothed down my hair

"I think I might be sick"Beck said holding his hand over his mouth trying hard to swallow it. He looked so shocked as he also say Tori coughing but only water came out with maybe a little blood.

"Okay we need to go to the hospital now , it's an emergency!"Beck shouted trying to carry us both as I was shaken up.

We finally got to the top after lots of lip biting from me and Tori, we got in the car which me and Toru were hesitant to do but Tori offered ot sit in the back so Jade could put her hed on her good leg while she sat at the side in the back.

Beck sped off , tears falling down his face.

"It's going to be okay girls, it's going to be okay"Beck said looking back at me and I knew he whispered "My wife"before looking at the road and pulling out to get to the hospital.

"Oh Beck,stop the car stop the car!"I said banging on the car seat he was sitting on.

"What is it Jade ?!whats wrong ?!"Beck said pancking scanning me with his eyes.

"I ' I can;t breathe Beck , I need to get out"

"Jade, please I know your in a lot of pain but so am I and we are like 1 minute away from the hopsital.

"I I , Beck I can't I can't breathe"Jade said huffing and puffing trying to get up.

"What there"Beck said getting out of the car.

"Beck get off me give me a minute!"I snapped. I needed to breathe I felt like something was digging into my lungs. I got out the car and walked a few steps the walked back and did that a few times, my leg was bleeding more now I was walking but I couldn;t be in that car.

"Jade , whats going on.

"I can;t breathe Beck! Somethings digging into me.

"It's the glass Jade, come on we need to get to the hospital Jade , I am worried sick about you and I just need to get you there okay , please Jade I'm begging you, I cannot lose you and your freezing cold and keep almost passing out and your leg makes me feel sick! So please just get in the car"Beck explained crying , I knew he was worried about me so I complied and got into the car.

I was laying on Tori and she was telling me how sorry she was quietly to me.

In a minute or so we reached the Hospital, Beck picked me up and made sure Tori could walk and we went into the emergency room, When Beck picked me up I just fell into his warmth embrase and felt myself slipping out of -

Beck's POV

I looked at Jade. No Jade No she can;t NO.

"JADE , NO STAY WITH ME JADE JADE STAY WITH ME. DON;T DO THIS DON'T DO THIS JADE PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU I LOVE YOU , YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"I shouted begging and crying on the floor.

"Sir we need to take her, she needs surgery urgently we need to fix her ribs up"The nurse said as doctors rushed round and took Jade away.I saw Tori walk into a room and I followed her.

"YOU!"I sneered at Tori. "You , you almost killed my wife you could have and maybe evn have killed my wife!"I screamed at Tori!.

"I'm I'm sorry Beck"Tori said sniffling.

"No you will be sorry if you killed my wife!"I said breaking into a rack of tears on the floor. I couldn't cope with loosing Jade , I could never forgive Tori if she killed her.

"Did you see her leg?"Tori asked.

"How could I not Tori!"

"It's it's not good.

"I know it's not , but what do you mean?"

"It , was so crushed Beck it was all Bloody and I couldn;t stand to see her like that, I saw literally a chunk of her leg you know how there was that flappy skin that peeled off and there was like a bit of muscle and everything missing, I saw it in the river and Beck, she lost so much blood they can;t operate if they she doesn't have enough blood"Tori explained.

"So, what are you saying!"

"She could-

"She could what Tori! What?!

"Loose her leg or easily even worse

"Say it

"I can't"

"SAY IT TORI!"

"SHE COULD DIE!"

**Please review I really liked the reviews even though I only got 2 I liked them though. Sorri if it was a bit gorry and all of this could happen so I don;t want any hate on how it's unrealistic it's anything but. So please review review review,I need lots of ideas next chapter will contain a lot of Andre :)**

**Love~Scarletxx16**


	18. Silence

**Hello , so this is the next chapter to the person who said its to dramtic , how as all the people want it be more dramatic I don't know if you meant it in a bad way or not but it will get more dramtic so sorry! , enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hey , Andre can I ask you something?"Robbie asked.

"Yeah sure Rob,whats up?"

"I I um haven't been on a date in a while and

"Rob,you want to go out on a date and your asking me if I know anyone or will help you"Andre replied casually.

"Yeah"Robbie sighed looking down.

"Yeah I know some people but they wouldn't really be right for you, maybe someone else has some girls for you, ohh you could ask Jade"Andre said with a smirk sarcastically.

"Okay! Thanks Andre"Robbie said taking his sarcasm seriosuly and walking out with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Beck are Jade and Tori back yet I have to ask Jade something?!"Robbie asked happily.

"Um Rob, Jade and Tori kind of got into a car accident"Beck muttered.

"Omg what , what happened?"

"They got pushed into the river and Jade didn't have her seatbelt onshe got pushed out the car and under it they are both in hospital and Jade is having surgery on her ribs now and they are sorting out Tori's arm"Beck said trying to stop the tears.

"Beck it's okay you can cry, I do it almost everyday and my mee maws shoulders"Robbie admitted.

"Oh Rob"Beck said patting his back crying into his hands.

"A-Are they going to be okay?"

"I don't know I spoke to Tori and she is okay but she said that Jade could-"

"Could what?"

"Could loose her leg or-"

"What?"

"Or-"

"Beck what is it?!"

"Die"Beck said before going to a rack of sobs on robbies shirt .

Robbie just sat there shocked by the news.

"Does Cat know?"I asked after about 5 minutes of silence.

"No , I have only just came out"Beck explained wiping away his tears on his sleeve.

"It's It's going to okay Beck"

"Stop it ,Robbie!"Beck shouted standing up.

"Stop saying things are going to be okay thats all I have heard, none of us know okay, tori and jade could have just died andre could die,cats ran off somewhere okay everything is falling apart and stop saying things are going to be okay , because they might not be!"Beck shouted and stormed off.

Jade's POV

I tried to topen my eyes but the pain was just to much.

"Beck"I said my voice hoarse and dry.

"Beck"I tried again,as I sighed knowing I was alone. He's left me , I'm rubbish now.

"Jade, Jade"Beck whispered holding my hand.

"Beck?"I said before coughing.

"Shh babe you don't need to talk I'm here."

I nodded in reply.

"I thought you left me"

"Jade, are you serious I could never leave you even if I tried"Beck noticed me wince and trailed off. "Jade, whats wrong?"

"Get me something"

"What , what do you need."

"Some like antibiotics or painkillers Beck"I said as the pain was getting stronger as I became more aware of my surrondings.

"Jade, I can;t just go and get them but I will get a nurse"

"Beck, I need them now"

"Jade , just wait here a minute and breathe I will get you some when the nurse comes they are really busy today and I cant press the red button if your not like dying"Beck explained storking my hand

"Beck!"I said breathless, "I- I need - Some-thi"

"What is it?"

"I need them now Beck"I said trying to sound as demanding as I could hitting hand on the bed biting my lip in pain.

"O-Okay"Beck said and pressed the red button at least 5 times.

"Beck , help me,help me I need something its to painful!"I said gritting my teeth pulling his shirt towards me trying to stop screaming.

"Go get me something Beck"I moaned into his shirt trying not to mive my chest as the pain was unbearable.

"Okay Okay"Beck got up and went to a cupboard where they were a few drugs and things.

"Jade it's locked"

"Well open it!"I snapped.

"Excuse me"A nurse said as she walked in.

"I need something!"I said hitting the bed.

"Oh okay I see, excuse me sir let us get something"the nurse said reaching out and "gently"stabbing jade in the arm with an injection without any warning.

"Well that was a suprise"Jade muttered.

"Okay so this should ease the pain from your operation which has sorted out your chest bleeding now your leg we still need to operate on but we need to give you a blood transplant so we will need to wait a few hours as we have some blood of your type but you will have to live in this pain for another good 3 hours before we can operate as it will put your body under to much pressure and medication."the nurse explained then left the room before walking back in.

Beck's POV

"Excuse me , Mr Oliver is it? we need to talk to you a minute"the nurse said pointing to the corridor.

"Yeah is it about Jade?"I asked concerned.

"Yes , now we need to properly acess her leg as it is a very sevre injury we will need to repair the muscle and tissue and 3 whole layers of skin has gone of her leg so that will make it look worse than it is but that will only repair in time aswell as her arm. Now as for the fact of full mobility in the leg is still on the cards we won't know until we have done the surgery and removed the plants and things from the join in her knee. She will need to go to a physiotherapist."she explained.

"Wow um okay , will she be able to walk?"I asked stunned at the amount of information they told me.

"There is a good chance that she will be able to yes but we need to operate as soon as we can as if the leg gets infected or if we don't give her blood soon then it is a high chance but we are doing the best we can"

I just nodded and walked back into Jade's room and just walked up to her and kissed her and put my arm around her.

"Beck what were they talking about?"

"Oh nothing , just about your operation on your leg but they will tell you all that"I reassure Jade, not wanting to tell her it all.

She just nodded and gave me a weak smile back.

"What colour is my leg?"I asked.

"What,do you mean?"I asked curious and slightly nervous.

"Look at it Beck what colour is it"Jade said in more of a demanding voice.

I lifted up the sheet and looked at her leg, it was red , bloody bruised and cut, but it was a darker red which was scaring me a little.

"It's red"I said quickly putting the sheet back down and walking back to Jade.

"Beck, don't lie to me"

"I'm not Jade its red, I promise you Jade" Jade sighed in relief and smiled a weak smile again.

"Why?"I asked.

"Because if it goes a really dark redy black then you know I might loose it"Jade said trying not to cry.

"Jade honey they said that they are going to give you blood soon and then they will operate and you will be fine okay"I said rubbing Jades arm to which she winced.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's Okay"Jade said trying to stay calm.

Cat's POV

I needed to get away for a little bit so I went to a bar that me and Jade always used to go to and met the best guy ever, I was going to meet him tonight.

"Hey Robbie , where's Jade?"I asked wanting to talk to her about what to wear to tonight.

"Um Cat,sit "Robbie said pointing to a chair next to him.

"Kay kay!"I exclaimed excitedly, to which Robbie gulped.

"I - I don't know how to say this"

"Oh don't worry you just use words you see"I explained helping him understand.

"Cat on the way to Andre's Tori and Jade got into a car accident and ended up in a river and Jade flew out the car and under it. Tori and Jade are in the hospital now and Tori is going to be okay but we still don't know about Jade. She has got a extremely bad leg and her chest was bleeding. Tori is okay but has a severly sprained arm and a few cuts but she was in the drivers seat with her seat belt on"Robbi explained tears forming in his eyes.

"What, Jade and Tori. It can't be Jade always has her seatbelt on and Tori is such a careful driver, whos fault was it because whoever it is I'm gonna kill them or at least be very mad at them"

"Cat,Jade didn't put her seatbelt on as she was trying to calm Tori down after she was angry and upset about what she said to you and she got really angry and pulled out into oncoming cars and one him them in the side and pushed them in the river. But Tori didn;t mean fo-

"Wait, so your telling me this is Tori's fault!"

"I suppose but Cat she is so sorry."

"Oh , she's sorry is she ! My best friend could soon be dead and she is sorry!"I screamed tears rapidly streaking down my face.

"Cat you need to calm down for Jade and Andre doesn't know yet and we all need to be strong for him and Beck is starting to loose it"

"Does he know?"

"Yes , he went there when he heard screaming on the phone to Jade who had dialed him but dropped the phone"

"Omg hows Beck where is he , is he with Jade?!"I asked.

"I -I "

"Robbie answer me!"I shouted.

"I don't know I think he is"Robbie said quite frankly scared.

I got up and ran to the reception desk and asked where Jade west was. I braced myself as I walked into the room.I saw Jade lying on the bed with Beck holding her hand and the bottom of her leg was exposed and her head was all red and cut.

"Omg Jadey!"I said and threw myself into her arms.

"Cat stop your hurting her!"Beck said loudly getting me off Jade who was trying not to show her pain.

"I I'm so sorry I didn;t mean to"I wimpered scared of Beck and what I have done to Jade.

"I'm sorry Cat it's just Jade has just had surgery and has a broken rib and her chest was bleeding"Beck explained giving me an apologetic look.

"It's okay Beck, Jade whats wrong?"I asked as I looked over at Jade who had an oxygen mask on but took it off trying to talk.

"A- Are you, okay"she asked put had to put the mask back on immediately with beck's help.

"No Jade,I'm not, I can't , I hate seeing you like this"I said holding her other hand and kissed it.

"Cat I'm gonna be okay right Beck?"she asked to which Beck nodded and kissed her hand too.

"Do - Do you want me to do anything?"I asked.

She was about to answer "Do you want some?"I said as I held out a banana.

She nodded weakily.

I started to peel the bana and Beck helped Jade sit up a bit without crushing her.

I broke off a bit with my hands, handing Jade a bit of banana and wiping my mushy hands on my shorts.

"Thanks"she mouthed as she ate some. I handed her some more which she happily took, she put it in her mouth but couldn't swallow it.

Jade was choking,she was gasping for air and tried to sit up more but it would hurt her ribs. She was coughing louder and louder.

"Cat get someone!"Beck shouted at me as I ran out the room.

"Help, Help anyone Jade's choking she's choking HELP!"I screamed in the corridor and rushed back into the room followed by several doctors and nurses.

Jade was coughing so much and her face was bright red.

"Jade stop it please stop it!"I whispered trying to make the noises go away the screaming the shouting the coughing.

I turned around to see Jade cough and turn her head to the said and waft everytone one off. She oughed and wheezed so much all I heard at that momnet was Beck.

"JADE STOP IT , IT'S NOT FUNNY STOP IT JADE STOP IT!"

Jade started to cough something out , it was coming out all stringy and covered in blood , a nurse bulled it out held her hair back.

She coughed more of it and more of it and Beck just ran over to her and she coughed all the blood and stringing stuff out on Beck then she finally stopped. Silence.


	19. Losing you

**Hello,this chapter is going to have more drama and involve all the characters,please read and review :)**

* * *

"What what is that?!"Cat shrieked pointing at Beck who was covered in blood and string green looking stuff coated in blood.

"It looks like seaweed, she must have swallowed some"the nurse said laying Jade down again.

"Thankyou, thankyou thankyou"Jade muttered holding onto the nurses arm to which she gave a warm smile back."It's just my job, we will operate soon just take it easy"the nurse said as she left with a few other doctors and nurses.

"Beck,Beck?"Cat said tears streaming down her face.

"Cat,give him a minute"Jade muttered coughing again,to which Cat immediately ran to her side.

"Cat it's okay"Jade said patting cat on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna be okay Cat"Jade said hushing Cat's tears streaming down her face hugging onto Jade,to which Beck joined in and hugged them both.

"Okay Jade,can you come out here for a moment"a doctor said pulling Jade out into a corridor.

"Can you stay here for a few minutes and someone will come and collect you and bring you in to surgery, someone else needs your room for the time being"The doctor explained while Beck and Cat followed Jade outside.

"I can't watch them take you away"Vat said grabbing onto Jade's bed.

"Cat do you want to go to Robbie in the waiting room I'm sure he's lonely and you can go see T- um Vega or Andre"Beck explained trying to hold back his anger for Tori for Cat. She just nodded and held Jades hand before walking off to find Robbie.

"Beck, I'm Im sorry"Jade said carefully taking off her oxygen mask.

"Sh baby you don't need to say anything,just breathe"Beck said putting the mask back down so Jade could breathe properly.

"But I' Im , scared Beck"Jade said fear in her eyes.

"I'm - I'm scared too"Beck said holding Jade's hand in his.

"What if I don't wake up"

"Jade, stop thinking like this you will okay baby"

For once Jade didn't object to him calling her baby.

"I'm dying"Jade said weakly. Beck just looked down at her and let the tears fall her lips were so pale and chapped she had cuts and a brusie forming on her face, dry blood still in her hair and on her neck and chest yet to be cleaned off.

"Don't beck don't "Jade said looking at Beck crying into her hand.

"I'm sorry"Beck said trying to stiffle his tears and hold himself together.

"Take -Take , care of Cat fo - for m -e"Jade breathed out.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about anything ok, your not going anywhere,I promise"Beck whispered into her hands.

"Sir,we are taking her to surgey now"

"I promise"Beck mouthed to Jade before she was pulled away.

Jade's POV

Once they wheeled me off,I glanced at the room in front of me,it was all white , to much whitem Everything about it I hated. I don't want to be here,I want to be at home drinking coffe watching The Scissoring with Beck,but no stupid Tori has to nearly kill me!

"We are going to give you some of this gas and it will put you too sleep,I want you too put it on and slowly count backwards from 10"a lady explained , handing out a mask similar to my oxygen one I was just wearing.

"I - I don't want to , what if I don't wake up"

"Don't worry you won't your in good hands"

So put the mask on and started counting, I didn't even make it too 6 without falling into a deep sleep.

**I felt myself falling , falling , falling into something,falling into it, I was trapped water all around me. I couldn't look up as my head was stuck. I pulled me head away fast and saw blood mixing into the water and saw my leg and head was bleeding and had bits of glass stuck in it. I couldn't breathe I panicked and grabbed on the boot of the car. I tried to pull myself up but ripped my leg on a sharp edge of it and then I got crushed against the side. Bits flying in my face being trapped under a car , water all around me crushed by the tide and rocks. Falling into darkness, falling falling falling, my life flashing before my eyes, falling,falling falling. "Jade!" "Jade!" falling falling, "You okay?!" "Jade?!" falling falling falling...**

Tori's POV

I got up and walked out of my hospital room , well more like hobbled. I went to the waiting room outside to see them all sat there.

"Hey"I said unsure of what there reactions would be.

They just nodded while Robbie patted the empty seat next to him for me to sit in.

"Hi Tori"Robbie said and waved to me.

"Get it over with"I muttered.

"What?"

"Just say what you wanna say to me, I deserve it"I exclaimed honestly knowing what I was in for.

"No Tori you don't "Robbie started but was cut off by Beck.

"Yes you do Tori! Jade is scared to death and actually thought she was sying and probably is beacuse of you! You! You ! You! She might not be able to walk , she might not wake up , she might not live Tori! Because of you I could lose the most important person in my life You made her cry you made her cough up all this blood on me , all because you were angry! Well Tori you make me sick!"Beck spat out and I was well and truly hurt by his words.

"Beck..."Robbie said defending me but again was now cut off by Cat.

"Tori,Get a grip!"Cat evily sneered at me and walked off into Andre's room Beck following.

"Tori, they don't mean it there just ups-

"No Robbie they do! And I deserve it! I could have killed Jade she is someones wife, best friend to so many people,older sister, daughter. I could have killed her and might have. I have ruined her life she might not be able to walk , she probably wished she was dead because of me!"I shouted at Robbie who looked completey taken back.

"I I don't know what to say"

"You know what Rob neoither do I, and it doesn;t matter what I say or do I can never gain their trust back I can never be their friend again so who cares!"I snapped and walked off as fast as I could to my room and cried and cried and cried.

Andre's POV

"What?!"I said in disbelief to what they others told me. They explained everything all of it, Jade my best friend could be dead.

"Can you just give me a minute"Beck said rubbing his head going in the corner off the room.

"Is he okay"I mouthed to Cat and Robbie

They just shook their heads.

"I'm going to go talk to Tori!"Cat muttered but violently.

"I can't belive it "

"None of us can"Robbie agreed.

"She was a bit scary but she was still my best friend, she was Jade"

"SHE IS!"Beck shouted.

"SHE STILL IS JADE, STOP TAKING ABOUT HER LIKE SHES DEAD, SHES NOT SHES NOT SHES NOT!"Beck repeated throwing a lamp at the wall sinking into a chair next to my bed his head in his hands bring his legs up to his chest rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry dude"I said patting Becks back a bit scared touch him.

"It must be hard almost loosing 2 of your best friends and ya know ones your wife aswell.

Beck just nodded in response.

"It must be hard seeing Tori like that"

"It's just so hard thinking that your loosing your 2 best friends like this"

"I know Tori is such a good friend to me ,I am scared to loose Jade and Tori"

"No Andre, I mean loosing you"

**So this is it its not very big but ya know hope you enjoyed and read and review please I'm having a writers block! **

**Love ~Scarletxx16**


End file.
